I'm All Yours
by BizzareDragon
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are all good friends. Inuyasha is the new rebellious youth in town and doesn’t know anyone, so Kagome and her friends try to befriend him. Throw in an abusive stepfather and it's the recipe for disaster. InuKag and some MirSan
1. Nice To Meet You!

_**Summary: **__**HIGH SCHOOL FIC! Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are really good friends and they hang out…mall, movies, pizza…InuYasha is new and doesn't know anyone, but lots of the girls like him. Kagome and her friends try to befriend him…SAME BAD ATTITUDE FOR INUYASHA…SAME PERVERTED MIROKU…SAME TOUGH SANGO…SAME CLEVER KAGOME…SAME SWEET SHIPPOU...most of the characters are the same…**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N - Hey Everyone, OK, see, I started a Harry Potter fic, (Closed) but I kinda lost interest in that after 3 long, painstaking nights of rewriting the same chapter (7) over and over again. turns out that I saved it on a floppy disk that didn't exactly work as well, so I decided to give up on it after my 4th time rewriting it...**

**But good news! I'll be back on it in a few days...hopefully. But I'm super excited about this fic, I spent such a long time up in my bedroom brainstorming about it, that now, I can WRITE IT!**

**Ok, enough of this, ON TO THE FIC!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 1 - Nice to Meet You!**

Kagome Higurashi strode across the street to her best friend, Sango's house.

She walked towards a pretty two-story, brick house with large windows and a column on either side of the front door. There was a large weeping willow on the left side of the yard and a bench right underneath it. Rose bushes were blooming all throughout the yard. And a little birdbath stood at the center.

Kagome walked up to the double French door and knocked.

A tall female figure opened it. "Hey, Kagome!" Sango smiled happily. Sango had long black hair that she wore in a high pony tail. She had beautiful maroon eyes that glimmer brightly when happy. She had a reputation of being not only popular and beautiful, but strong and tough. Many times, she scared off boys that bugged her when she was upset.

"Sango!" Kagome threw her arms around her friend. She hadn't seen her in 3 days, Sango left for her grandmothers funeral on Friday. "My mom's been bugging me about when you'd come home, she has your mom's 'sympathy gift'." She used her hands to quote the last part. Kagome smiled brightly.

The two girls headed to school while the chatted on and off about the schools upcoming spring dance.

"So!...Gonna take Miroku?" Kagome elbowed Sango playfully as she moved her brows up and down.

"No! I wouldn't take that damn pervert with me even if he was the last guy in school." Sango said harshly "Besides, Izumi told me he was taking ...hmm..." She scratched her head "what was her name...Oh well, it doesn't matter. Either way, I am _not_ going with him."

Kagome frowned slightly. She knew Miroku liked Sango and Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. But she smiled knowing that Sango and Miroku would probably end up going together anyway...it was instinct.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They arrived at Hotaru High School and walked through the double doors only to be greeted by Miroku and Shippou.

Miroku was a Sophomore, just like Kagome and Sango, and Shippou was a freshman.

"Hey Kagome, Sango!" Miroku said as he nodded to both girls with a broad smile, keeping his eyes set dreamily on Sango.

Shippou just waved happily.

"Hey guys..." Sango said, eyeing Miroku suspiciously.

"So, any word on the new kid?" Shippou asked them " They're supposed to be in Kagome's first period today, the principle announced it Friday."

Sango looked at Kagome. "You never told me there was gonna be a new kid."

"Hehe...musta slipped my mind" Kagome said nervously, now realizing what she forgot this morning.

"It will be my pleasure to show her around the school when she arrives." Miroku says smiling.

_WHACK!_

"What makes you think it'll be a girl, you pervert?" Sango questioned angrily.

"Uh...I-" Miroku was interrupted by a pretty senior stuffing a basket into his arms. "Why, hello Mariko! What brings you here?" He asked with a warm smile.

Mariko's face was anything _but_ warm at the time. "Miroku Harada! How _dare_ you? How _dare_ you send this basket to me in front of my _entire_ sixth period? Do you have _any_ idea how easily my reputation can be shattered by a sophomore pervert such as _you_? And what's worse, you sent me _bath oils_ to wash my '_beautiful and delicate body in_'?" she held up the letter he wrote her and pointed to it.

"Uh..." Miroku was speechless.

"_Shut up, Harada! I don't want to hear it!_" She yelled and stormed off angrily.

"So I take it you won't be going to the dance with me?" He yelled out just to see her turn a corner.

Her friends who stood at their lockers rushed off after her.

Sango glared at him angrily and looked as if she was about to pounce.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The bell announcing the students should be heading to class rang and the hall became louder as the students who were outside came rushing into the school.

"I'll see you guys later." Kagome waved to her three friends as she walked toward Mr. Hanabara's science class. She entered the classroom and took her seat next to Rin, a younger girl who she had just met a few weeks after the first day of the school year.

"Hi Kagome!" Rin smiled.

"Hi Rin, any idea who the new kid is?" She asked curiously.

Rin shook her head. "No, All I know is that it's gonna be a guy. Maybe he's cute!" Rin giggled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. _'I wonder if Miroku volunteered to be the guide.' _She giggled to her herself.

Mr. Hanabara entered the classroom just as the bell rang signaling that class has begun. He was a short, stubby, little man with not enough hair on his shiny head. He had glasses resting at the tip of his nose and a wide grin planted at the center of his face. "Good morning class." He said in a bubbly, squeaky voice.

The class was silent except for a few who replied 'good morning' or 'whatever'.

"As announced on Friday, we have a new student today." Mr. Hanabara turned toward the door and mimicked a come in with his hand, "Come in please."

Kagome and Rin stared intently at the door, along with most of the students in the room.

In walked a boy with long, silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. His body was lean, not too muscular and he wore a red, short sleeved shirt and dark, blue jeans. He had a wrist band on his arm and a hat backwards on his head. There was a backpack slung over his shoulder and a bored look on his face. He came into the room with a yawn.

"Please announce your name, lad." Mr. Hanabara said gently.

"Oh, um, I'm InuYasha." He said as if he'd just snapped out of day-dreaming.

"Good, good, where are you from?" The little man urged him to continue.

InuYasha looked at him with disbelief. The teacher was about half his size. He raised an eyebrow. "Moved from downtown..." He said, not taking his eyes off of the short figure in front of him.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Hanabara clapped his hands and spun around in a skipping motion, seeming to be very pleased.

Silent laughter was scattered throughout the classroom as they watched the little man do a dance happily.

Mr. Hanabara stopped and looked up at InuYasha, still smiling. "Now lets find you a seat...hmm..." He looked around and a girl with long black hair tied up in a pony tail stood and raised her hand.

"Yes, Kikyo?" He asked.

"He can sit by me, Sir." She asked with a hopeful smile.

Kikyo was very popular at the school, she was also very rude. She picked on many of the weaker students and laugh at their pain. But men still found her appealing and many asked her out. Many girls at the school either envied her or thought of her as a slut.

Mr. Hanabara's face scrunched up as he thought hard.

InuYasha looked around at all of the students and found many of the girls whispering and giggling. He smirked.

"No, no, no!" Mr. Hanabara stated. "That will definitely not work, um..."

Kikyo sat down and slightly screamed with disapproval. She was upset and her 'lackey's gathered around her.

"Kagome!" Mr. Hanabara smiled and pointed to Kagome who was busy picking up her fallen books. She dropped them and yelped. Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha standing before her desk.

"InuYasha, have a seat next to her, she'll help find your way around the school." The stubby teacher said as he smiled and began writing on the board.

InuYasha sat down next to her and Kagome smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." She smiled and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

InuYasha looked at her hand, then back at her. He turned his head to the side, took her

Hand and shook it.

"Feh"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: YAY! So what did ya think? It's 8:07 now and I'm starving so I don't have much patience to write the next chapter, but I am gonna write it tomorrow, so excited.**

**Well, what did you think about the first chapter? Don't worry, there're gonna be much more chapters...probably about 20 at the least...I'm taking it slow, so don't any one tell me to take it faster...cause that's not fun.**

**Please: R&R and Constructive Criticism Welcome**

**Flame only if necessary**

**Yours Truly,  
****Dragon**


	2. I Don't Need Your Help

**Chapter 1 - Nice to Meet You!**

"Kagome!" Mr. Hanabara smiled and pointed to Kagome who was busy picking up her fallen books. She dropped them and yelped. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing before her desk.

"Inuyasha, have a seat next to her, she'll help find your way around the school." The stubby teacher said as he smiled and began writing on the board.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and Kagome smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." She smiled and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Inuyasha looked at her hand, then back at her. He turned his head to the side, took her hand and shook it.

"Feh"

* * *

**Chapter 2 - I Don't Need Your Help**

InuYasha let go of her hand and looked at her.

She was frowning.

'_Strange girl…one minute she smiles, the next she frowns…'_ he thought to himself. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mr. Hanabara beginning his speech.

"Today, we shall explore the _wonderful_ world of _CHEMISTRY!_" He clapped his hands together and giggled with glee.

Groans and complaints were heard throughout the class. Some laughed at the little mans happiness.

"Now, now." Mr. Hanabara said as he regained calmness, "Hush up!" He began writing on the board and reading aloud what it said. "Number one rule for today; Do _not_ mix the hydro-".

The bell rang and students scurried out the door. (A/N: picture little mice. XD)

Kagome looked around for the white-haired boy whom she was _supposed_ to give a tour to, but he was no where in sight. She frowned again. " I'll find him at lunch." She sighed and hurried down the hall.

"Kagome!" yelled a voice behind her. "Kagome, wait!"

She turned to see sand running after her.

"So who's the new kid? She nice?" Sango asked curiously as they walked to their lockers.

Kagome giggled a bit. "It's a 'he'."

"Oh… Sorry. Miroku spent the whole first period wondering out loud about 'her'." She blushed with anger, but quickly calmed down, "I guess he just got to me, that's all." she stated, putting her books away in her locker and taking new ones out.

Kagome shook her head. "No…he's not that nice, pretty rude if you ask me, but I didn't even get talk to him." She replied with a wave of her hand.

"What's his name?" Sango questioned.

"I think it was…InuYasha?" she scratched the back of her head.

"You forgot?"

"Well, how do you expect me to remember, we didn't talk!" Kagome said quietly.

Sango shook her head. _'Kagome should pay better attention, not only to boys, but to school…' _Something caught her eye, '_especially when it comes to knowing what class she has next.'_ Sango wanted to point out that Kagome took out her History textbook instead of math, but she saw a worried look on the raven-haired girl's face.

"Kagome, is something bothering you?"

Kagome turned to look at Sango and smiled. She shook her head. "I gotta go, class is starting soon, can't be late. I'll meet you at lunch, 'kay?" She waved as Sango nodded her head and looked at her curiously.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Just as Mr. Hanabara finished reading the last paragraph of the chapter, InuYasha packed up his things. He didn't need some dumb girl to help him find his way, he'd been new before, he knew what to do. Just as the bell rang, he hurried out the door, trapped among the other students, pushing themselves out the door._

_He looked down at his schedule._

"_Hmm…okay, so I got math next…room number 11" He looked over to the door of his science class :_

' _# 6' It read._

"_Fine, so lets find my locker first, class I can worry 'bout later…" He strode off in search of his locker._

**(End Flashback)

* * *

**

Kagome walked into her second period class, math. She hated math; _really_ hated it. But nonetheless, it was important, and as much as it pained her, she took her seat on the riser and began to skim through her homework, just to make sure she did it right…although it would have helped if she _knew_ how to do it…she guessed mostly.

InuYasha stood outside the classroom. "Room 11, yep, here we go." He walked into the class and all eyes were on him, except Kagome, who was franticly checking her assignment.

A lean, older woman stood at the board. Her head turned to look at the cause of the silence in her classroom. "And who might _you_ be?" She asked him with a frown.

"I'm-"

"The new kid…" The woman interrupted. "Take a seat, anywhere. I don't care where, just as long as you don't talk during my lessons." She turned back to the board and sighed.

'_How joyous she is…'_ InuYasha thought as he scanned the risers to find himself a seat. He spotted Kagome, who looked up and, in the process of being startled, dropped her math book.

It caused a really loud _THUNK_ on the hollow risers.

InuYasha looked at the woman at the board, she merely flinched and resumed her writing.

Up at the top of the risers, a girl named Rin was seated. She was very nice, but very childish too. Rin was one of the few freshmen who made it into the class, but that didn't mean the class was hard.

It was simple…yet few didn't understand a bit of it. (A/N :cough cough Kagome cough cough: )

"Hey! New guy!"

InuYasha looked to where the voice came from, he saw Rin waving. "Feh."

Once again he scanned the risers and once again, his eyes landed upon Kagome, who was doing an amazing thing. While attempting to 'check' her homework, she talked and laughed with a few people who were, surprisingly, much different from her.

They all wore tons and tons of make-up that when you'd look at them you'd think, '_what do they _really _look like?' _While Kagome, on the other hand, had none on…except for lip gloss. But that's not all, three or four of them talked to her, one read a passage from poetry book to her, and two of them played with a piece of string…right in front of her.

He shook his head clear of the his thoughts and continued searching. _'Where to sit…where…to…SIT!' _He spotted an empty seat on the bottom riser. "I'm not gonna associate with _any_ of these…" His voice faded when he saw a boy, about his age, jumping up and down on the top riser calling for Rin to see his 'paper air plane' "…people?" He finished. _'What a strange class.' _He thought and smirked.

(A/N: This is _almost _as bad as _my_ math class! lol)

Class began and class ended. InuYasha still didn't know what his teachers name was…but he didn't care.

* * *

Kagome got up and ran toward InuYasha before he could run out on her again.

She grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled on it.

"InuYasha! You ran out of science so fast, I couldn't catch up. I'm supposed to help you find your way, remember?" she asked with a smile, still holding on to him.

InuYashalooked down at her. He raised an eyebrow and poked her still smiling form in the shoulder.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. "Hmm?"

"I don't need your help, I found this class _and_ my locker, **on my own**! I'm sure I can find the rest. I can take care of myself." He pulled away from her grip and left the room.

She stood there, watching him leave. "Humph!"Her face turneda light red color as shefrowned and turned to get her things.

"I don't need to talk to him…I can _tell_ he's rude!" She silently left the classroom and headed toward History class.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 done! Phew:Wipes sweat from forehead:

'twould me much appreciated if ye shall review!

Chapter 3 coming up - Kagome and InuYasha will get better acquainted in the next two chapters…not too sure about Ch.. 3 , but in 4, He meets Sango and Miroku…maybe even Shippou.

Thanx Much,

Dragon


	3. Invitation

**Chapter 2 - I Don't Need Your Help**

InuYasha looked down at her. He raised an eyebrow and poked her still smiling form in the shoulder.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. "Hmm?"

"I don't need your help, I found this class _and_ my locker, **on my own**! I'm sure I can find the rest. I can take care of myself." He pulled away from her grip and left the room.

She stood there, watching him leave. "Humph!" Her face turned a light red color as she frowned and turned to get her things.

"I don't need to talk to him…I can _tell_ he's rude!" She silently left the classroom and headed toward History class.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 3 - Invitation**

"Open up, dammit!" InuYasha banged on his locker, "_Open UP!_"

"Need any help?" He turned to look at the source of the voice.

Kikyo.

"No, I can do it." He said sourly. And again he hit his locker; then kicked it.

"I don't think so," She moved towards him and pushed him aside.

"What's your combination?" She asked sweetly…but seductively.

"Why should I tell you?" He grumbled and looked away.

"So I can open your locker for you, silly!" She smiled sweetly. "Besides were friends now, aren't we?"

"Not really."

"Well, we could get to be…and _good_ friends at that…"

She turned to him and…

'_Did she wink at me?'_ He thought.

"Oh! Well then in _that_ case, of _COURSE_ I'll tell you!" He said sarcastically as he clapped his hands together and put on a fake smile.

Kikyo smiled. "Good, so what is it?"

"_Why can't you people just LEAVE ME ALONE?_" He grumbled loudly as he walked away.

Kikyo stood at his locker and frowned.

Her two 'lackeys', Mika and Suzaro went to her.

Mika had dark brown hair and tan skin. She had chestnut eyes that made you shiver. She was short and could get just about any guy she wanted…unless Kikyo wanted them..

Suzaro had dark, long, red hair and hazel eyes. She was very tall and very strong. She, like Mika, always listened to Kikyo, and usually protected her by scaring away 'threats', although Kikyo was strong enough to take care of herself. Suzaro was just a…back-up plan. Many of the students at Hotaru high feared Suzaro, but respected her as well.

"How'd it go?" Mika asked.

Kikyo kicked an open locker next to her. It closed with a loud slam.

Mika stepped back.

The boy to whom the locker belonged to looked up at Kikyo. He was a small, scrawny kid with browns hair and dark brown eyes. The poor thing looked frightened to death of Kikyo; most likely a freshman.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Once again, InuYasha was in Kagome's class for History, but this time she completely ignored him and didn't bother to try to catch up to him. Besides, lunch was next, she wanted to get her table before anyone else got it.

Kikyo was in Kagome's History class as well. She spent more than half then the period flirting with InuYasha, or at least, _trying_ to flirt with him. He merely shook his head, or walked away, or said things like 'Go away!', 'I'm busy!', or 'Why don't you go bug someone else.

Kikyo kept flirting.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome walked into the cafeteria and sat down at her usual table. No one was there yet, but she saw her friends Mya and Ayame coming to the table.

"Hey Kagome!" My looked around. "Where's Sango?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. She said she'd meet me at lunch, maybe she got caught in hallway traffic or something." She shrugged again.

Ayame shook her head. "She's probably in detention…_again_."

Mya nodded in agreement.

Kagome frowned. "She did _not! _You guys keep coming to false conclusions every time she isn't here."

"And were always right!" Mya giggled. "Where do _you_ suppose she is She raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said earlier, she's probably stuck in the hallway. It's _always_ crowded by lunch time." Kagome replied as she crossed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

The other two girls sighed.

"Ok, so, where's Miroku?" My asked and turned to Kagome. "Hallway traffic?" She asked her friend with a giggle.

"No, not really. It's actually quite calm today." Said a smooth male voice behind them.

"Miroku-Kun!" Mya yelled with her hands up and a large grin planted on her face. She's had a crush on Miroku since 6th grade.

"Nice to see you too Mya." He replied nervously while in an embrace with Mya. He inches his hands closer to her bottom but before he could…

"Ahem" Ayame was glaring at him. She didn't exactly like him…in _any_ way.

"Miroku, where were you?" Kagome questioned as Mya got off.

"I had to stay after class and ask about the test I missed Friday."

Kagome sighed. "Where's Sango? She stay behind too?"

"No," He shook his head and began walking away.

"Well then, where is she?"

"Detention." He was almost at the cafeteria doors.

"Where ya goin' Miroku-kun?" Mya called after him.

"Library!" Ye yelled back as he turned the corner.

"He reads _way_ to much…" Kagome grumbled, angry that Sango was in detention…_yet again_!

Ayame shook her head after hearing Kagome, "No, research. Mr. Tanaka assigned a research paper on Picasso in Art class."

The other two girls made a silent 'Ooohh' sound.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

InuYasha stepped into the cafeteria. He sniffed the air. "Mmm…pizza!" He hungrily ran in line.

He stopped and got a tray, then pizza, further down the line, he got himself a few more side dishes and a drink.

Kikyo ran up to him. "Hey Inu…"

"Yasha." He said in an annoyed voice.

Kikyo giggled and waved her hand.

He sighed.

"Inu, come sit with us!" She said after he paid.

"I'd rather not."

"Come on Inu!"

"YASHA!"

The cafeteria turned to look at them and Kikyo blushed.

While she was glaring at the people who were whispering and staring, InuYasha turned and walked away.

Kikyo turned around. "Inu! Wait!" She ran up to him and pulled him to her table. "Sit with me." She winked at him.

"I said no!" He whispered roughly, trying not make another commotion.

Kagome turned to see what was going on. She saw Kikyo holding on to InuYasha's arm, pulling him down to sit with her. Of course he fought back. He also stared intently at his food, trying to decide whether he should keep his food, or dump it on her.

She frowned and got up. Kagome walked over. "Kikyo." She crossed her arms and put her head up.

"Not you again!" InuYasha took one look at Kagome and turned around, seeing how Kikyo let him go…accidentally.

InuYasha walked off to an empty table and sat down. He sighed.

A few moments later Kagome came up behind him.

"InuYasha?" She put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly at the sudden contact; almost making him choke on his food.

"Sorry to startle you, and sorry Kikyo bugged you," She said with that same smile as when they first met; warm, kind. She pointed to a seat next to him. "This seat taken?" She asked sarcastically with a giggle.

He glared at her and resumed eating his lunch.

"I'm sorry." She sat down.

They sat in silence for awhile, neither of them daring to speak, until…

InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his pizza. "Whadda ya want?" he asked finally looking at her.

"Umm…I-"

"Haven't got all day."

She frowned. "Fine. Well," She started.

"My friends and I are going to the mall after school, and I was thinking maybe you'd like to come! You could meet some new people, and maybe make a friend or two, and it'll be fun. Miroku and Shippou'll be there too, so you don't have to worry 'bout being left with girls." She smiled again.

He looked at her, contemplating on whether he should go or not.

"If you don't want to then…"

"If I go, you promise you'll stop bugging me, both you _and _your friend?" He looked at Kikyo.

"Kikyo's not my friend!" She huffed.

"Whatever…promise that _you'll_ leave me alone then?"

Kagome looked a little hurt, but she smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, sure…" She stuck out her hand again to ensure the deal.

He took it and shook.

Kagome stood up but quickly sat back down again, a grin on her face.

InuYasha looked at her with a confused look, and pizza in his mouth. "What?"

"Why don't you come sit with me, at my table, my friends are nice…sure it's all girls now…but that's all cause Miroku's at the library and Kazuo and Akito are sick." She laughed nervously. "I doubt you like sitting here by yourself, InuYasha."

"I don't mind."

Kagome stood up and walked around him. She grabbed his tray.

"Wha- What're you doing?" He stood in front of her.

She walked over to her table and put it down at a spot next to her.

"Hey, Kagome, I thought you brought your lunch today…" her friend Midori said.

Midori was a serious, smart girl. She got straight A's and loved to read. She had short, shoulder length, brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a slightly, deep voice. Her hobby was tennis, and she was pretty good at it too, last year she made the state champions.

"Oh! It's not for me, It's for InuYasha! Hmm?…" she looked around and didn't see him.

"The new kid?" Ayame asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "His names InuYasha, where'd he go…?" She spotted him sitting at his table again; alone.

She walked over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him up off the chair. "Come along now InuYasha."

"Look, I'd love to, but I'd rather not, besides, I don't even _know_ you…"

"I'm Kagome…_remember_?" She pulled him over to her table and pushed him down in a chair. She plopped down next to him and smiled.

InuYasha sighed and looked at all the girl, they all looked away as soon as his eyes met theirs. He looked at Kagome who was eating her lunch. He shrugged and finished eating.

Kagome quickly glanced at him as he ate. She smiled, knowing that she finally helped the new kid.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: Chapter 3!…I would have updated yesterday, but SBC is SO slow! My computer is perfectly fine, we just got a new one, but the internet sucks. We had Charter an' stuff, but the problem is that ever since my dad switched to SBC for the parental control (I have a younger sister…10), it's been terrible. And they TRICKED us too! They said we could quit at any time, but in November, we tried to switch back, but they said that when we agreed to getting it, we signed an eight…or twelve month contract…so it's gonna stay till June…**

**But what ever…enough about me, WHAT ABOUT MY FIC? **

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**SesshoumaruGal - lol, your class sounds complicated…some teacher. Can't say mine is worse then yours, for yours is _far _worse than mineHey, have _you _ever been hit with a spitball? Oh! 'n thanks for the review, keep 'em comin!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**I'd really love some good reviews - not saying the ones I get now aren't good! ' **

**I'd just like some constructive criticism or ideas 'n stuff. XD**

**Thanks very much to those of you who do give me good reviews!**

**Till Chapter four,**

**Dragon **


	4. Making New Friends

'**SesshoumaruGal' - LOL! They do, don't they, and Kikyo's like Alana! I guess Inu is a bit ooc…hmm…I'll try to fix that, I don't wanna go overboard. And more details about the people will be added! PROMISE! OH! And I'll add a flash back to what happened when Kagome took InuYasha's lunch… I think that's all… I love your reviews SG! Thanks**

'**InuyashaMaster' - Can you explain what a wrong pairing will be, please? ' thanks much, continue r…eviewing!**

'**MikkeyHodge' - Yes, they will warm up to each other, it might take a while for Inu and Kagome to start to LIKE each other, but soon enough, Inu's gonna start to trust Kagome! And you can ask as many questions as you like, it's fine with me! XD.**

'**Someone' - Thank you! I'll try to make the chappies a bit longer, and yes I have an HP fic. You're welcome to read it. I think I'll stick with 2 fics for now! **

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 3 - Invitation**

She walked over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him up off the chair. "Come along now InuYasha."

"Look, I'd love to, but I'd rather not, besides, I don't even _know_ you…"

"I'm Kagome…_remember_?" She pulled him over to her table and pushed him down in a chair. She plopped down next to him and smiled.

InuYasha sighed and looked at all the girl, they all looked away as soon as his eyes met theirs. He looked at Kagome who was eating her lunch. He shrugged and finished eating.

Kagome quickly glanced at him as he ate. She smiled, knowing that she finally helped the new kid.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 4 - Making New Friends**

The final bell rang and school let out.

Kagome hurriedly packed her stuff and looked for InuYasha.

He was walking towards the door.

She got up out of her seat and ran after him. "InuYasha, wait up!"

InuYasha stopped. "Hmm?" He turned around to look at Kagome. "Whadda ya want now?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"You said you'd come to the mall with me after school, InuYasha!" Her hands were on her hips and her brows were slanting to a "V" shape.

InuYasha sighed. "Ok, fine, hurry up…"

Kagome smiled and walked next to him.

He looked down at her. _'What a strange girl…I mean, is she really that desperate to be my friend?'_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Flashback**

"Why don't you come sit with me, at my table, my friends are nice…sure it's all girls now…but that's all cause Miroku's at the library and Kazuo and Akito are sick." She laughed nervously. "I doubt you like sitting here by yourself, InuYasha."

"I don't mind."

Kagome stood up and walked around him. She grabbed his tray.

"Wha- What're you doing?" He stood in front of her.

She walked over to her table and put it down at a spot next to her.

InuYasha stood there, awestruck, angry at her for taking his food away from him. He wanted to go over to her and take it away, but something popped in his head. He'd been trying hard not to think about it all day.

He failed.

He sighed and sat down, head in his hands. His mother was sick, and in the hospital…InuYasha was terribly worried. All day long he'd been avoiding it, but it came back, it always did.

His dad, brother, maids, butlers, everyone, even his mom had been telling him she'd be alright. He _did_ believe them…but there was a little part of him that had been telling him she _wasn't_ fine…

She wasn't _that_ sick, but she's been in the hospital for weeks…nobody would tell him what was wrong with her…they all thought he was _too young_.

A moment later, Kagome walked over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him up off the chair. "Come along now InuYasha."

**End Flashback**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Just as they exited the school doors, Kagome spotted Sango and Miroku by the bike racks…Sango looked as if she would explode with anger.

"Hey guys! Umm…Sango? You ok?" Kagome inched closer to her friend.

Sango took a deep breathe. "Yeah I'm fine." She blew a loose strand of hair from her face and turned to look at InuYasha.

"Oh, right! InuYasha, this is Sango, and Miroku, Sango, Miroku, meet InuYasha, he's new."

Miroku and InuYasha shook hands, Sango smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Miroku smiled and let go of his hand.

"Nice to meet you too…?"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku!" Shippou came running towards them. He stopped in front of Kagome. "I have to talk to you." He pulled her away.

"What's wrong Shippou?"

"Old Mr. Akimoto gave me a detention …I didn't even do nothin'!"

Kagome frowned. "Let me see the slip."

Shippou rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a crumpled pink paper and handed it to Kagome.

She read it carefully. "…disrupting the class? that's not 'nothin' Shippou." She frowned.

"Oh, well, uh…guess I can't go to the mall with you guys today, sorry."

"Just go to detention Shippou, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to the bike rack.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sango pulled Miroku away from InuYasha. "Don't get too friendly with Miroku, he's a bad influence."

"Oh, come on Sango.." Miroku whined.

Sango looked over at Kagome. "Where's Shippou?"

"Detention."

Miroku and Sango gasped. "Detention?"

Kagome nodded and looked at Sango. "Just like you…" She crossed her arms. "What'd you get it for this time?"

Sango laughed nervously. "Well…"

"Forget it," Kagome smiled. "InuYasha's coming to the mall with us today!"

"He is?" Miroku questioned and looked at InuYasha.

"I guess so," InuYasha pointed to Kagome, "_Kagome_ invited me at lunch."

"Oh! Well, that's fine with us." Sango smiled. "Let's go!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They began walking to the mall; Kagome and InuYasha in front, Sango behind Kagome and Miroku behind InuYasha. The mall was only a couple blocks away from their school.

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Two days."

"Have you been to the mall yet?"

He shook his head. "The only places I've been are my house and school."

"Well, do you know anyone?" Sango asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, 'cept you guys…"

Kagome smiled.

"What?"

She looked at him. "Nothing. So, where'd you live before you moved here?"

"Kyoto."

"Wow…there must be tons of gorgeous women in Kyoto." Miroku fantasized until Sango hit him upside the head.

InuYasha let out a small laugh and looked at Kagome.

'_Wow, that's the first time I've heard him laugh all day…'_ Kagome thought.

"Do they always fight like that?" InuYasha asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Sango gently hit her on the back. "Shut up Kagome." She laughed.

"Well, you _do_!"

"That's only cause Sango and I have a special relationship…" Miroku casually lowered his hand and massaged her bottom.

Sango's face grew red. "Miroku…" She said in a raspy voice.

"Uh-oh…" Kagome grabbed InuYasha's jacket sleeve and pulled him away.

InuYasha just looked confused. "What's goin' on?"

"Just back up a little."

"O…kay."

Sango slapped him and stomped up in front of Kagome and InuYasha, pushing them both out of the way roughly.

"Oh, so Miroku is a…"

"_PERVERT!_" Sango yelled back.

"Yep." Kagome walked over to Miroku and sighed.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a cold pack. "Use this before it bruises. Really, Miroku, you have to learn when to stop." Kagome shook her head.

Miroku chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about Kagome, she loves me…" He pressed the cold pack to his face and smiled.

InuYasha overheard and began to laugh.

Kagome ran up to Sango. "You ok?"

"Yeah…he's just a _dumb pervert_!" She stressed the last two words loudly.

Kagome giggled.

"What?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"You two make a lovely couple." she was laughing now.

Sango blushed and frowned. She elbowed Kagome. "Shut up!"

Kagome stopped laughing but continued smiling. She turned around to see InuYasha and Miroku; who was still holding the cold pack; talking and laughing. "Hey Guys, hurry it up, you're falling behind!"

They stopped their conversation and quickly caught up.

"Kagome, we there yet?" InuYasha asked.

"Soon…"

"How long are we gonna be there?"

"A couple of hours, why?"

"Just curious."

"'Kay."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Everyone was silent for a while…_just_ a while.

SLAP!

"Oh no…not again."

"_Miroku, you PERVERT! When're you gonna learn?" _Sango yelled, rather loudly at that.

SLAP!

She walked angrily ahead of everyone. "_I'll see you at the mall Kagome!" _She turned the corner angrily.

They heard a car screech and heard honking. Apparently Sango crossed the street without looking both ways.

Kagome frowned and looked back at Miroku. The cold pack was on the ground and there were two hand prints on his face, one on each cheek. "Miroku! What'd I tell you about learning to stop?"

"Calm down Kagome, I don't think he can hear you…" InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She looked at his hand then up at him. '_Wow, he's really tall, about a foot taller than me. It's strange I didn't notice earlier._'

InuYasha nodded toward Miroku.

She looked at the boy on the ground. "Miroku?" She came closer. "You ok?"

No answer.

"Miroku…?"

Still no answer.

InuYasha was getting aggravated. "Oh snap out of it!" He hit him on the back of the head.

Miroku looked up. "Kagome, you got anymore cold packs?" He asked nervously.

She could see the swelling start. "No, sorry…"

He got up again. "That's ok, let's go catch up to Sango."

"Umm…Miroku?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"What exactly did you _do_ to her to make her so angry?"

"Well…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Flashback**

InuYasha was walking next to Kagome and Miroku was next to Sango.

"Sango?" Miroku moved a little closer.

"Yes?" She moved away a bit.

"What are you doing after the mall?"

"I dunno, I might go to Kagome's…why?"

He moved closer.

"Would you like to come over?"

"Aren't you're parents on a business trip though?"

"Well, yes but…"

SLAP!

**End Flashback**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

InuYasha started to chuckle, which turned into a whole hearted laugh.

Kagome frowned. "It's not funny, InuYasha! Miroku, how could you say something like that to her? She's only 16!"

Miroku laughed nervously. "I didn't say we were gonna-"

"But you implied it!" InuYasha said, still laughing.

"Yes you did!" Kagome had her hand on her hips again. She sighed and continued walking, noticing that they stopped.

"Miroku, if you really wanna make it with Sango, then try not to be such a lech." InuYasha said smiling and patting him on the back.

"Yeah, well…"

Kagome saw that the two boys were walking very slowly. She walked around then and grabbed their ears, pulling them across the street.

"Hurry up _boys_! Stop taking one persons pain 'n turning it into _your_ own pleasure!"

"Ow! Kagome!" Both InuYasha and Miroku whined as the raven-haired girl pulled on their very sensitive ears.

"Oh, shut up…" she let them go and turned to look at them. They rubbed their ears.

Kagome stared, frowning.

InuYasha and Miroku took a step back.

Kagome started to laugh.

The boys looked at each other, exchanging confused looks.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on, let's go, Sango's waiting." Kagome grabbed their hands, InuYasha's in her left hand and Miroku's in her right.

She walked them to the mall. Laughing along the way.

"Feh. Whatever."

"Kagome, what might I ask is so funny?" Miroku asked, still confused.

Kagome giggled and continued pulling them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: (To 'Someone' - I hope this is long enough for you! XD)**

**Well, there you have it, some humor…I hope… You learn a tad more 'bout Inu and Miroku! Inu is warming up to Kagome, as you can see, AND! He's making friends:stands up and shouts "Bonsai! Bonsai! Bonsai!":**

**Please review, it would mean very much, please no flames, except if necessary, and if you've warned me. Lol. And constructive criticism is very much appreciated! OH! Almost forgot, ideas for new chapters welcome, but not for Chapter 5, The mall scene awaits us!**

**Lol, Thanx **

**Dragon**


	5. At the Mall

**InuyashaMaster - Yeah, I thought so, though I'm not exactly the biggest Kagura/Sess fan in the world, they do make a good couple. I don't plan on having any other pairing besides Inu/Kag Mir/San…and two more of my choice - please don't flame! They're not bad…or long lasting…well they're not really pairings either I guess, remember Mya, Kagome's friend, the one who ha a crush on Miroku, well, she comes back and flirts with Miroku…so I guess flirting isn't really a pairing…and then neither is the other one with Sango and…OOPS! Can't say n e more! Bad Dragon:whacks head: you almost gave out the secret!. Well, forget it then, the other two are just flirting and mild dating scenes…I'm really confusing myself… THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! …And for explaining that for me! **

**SesshoumaruGal - You're welcome! Ok, so I don't have to change Inu, good, cause I meant for him to be all "Grr!". XD Now, you had questions, I shall answer! **

**1. InuYasha's mom is in the hospital, I can't tell you much now, cause it's gonna be thoroughly explained in a chapter dedicated to it and _only_ it…later on. But for now I can say, his mom's been in he Hospital for a few weeks because she's sick. No one will tell him why because even if he _is _17, they don't wanna tell him cause they think he's too young, has that ever happened to you before, I mean there you are, all _sure_ you can handle it, you've been buggin' everyone to tell you about it but no one will and even if you're _not_ too young, everyone says you _are!_ I hate that! …back to the part where I answer the questions…not _ask_ them… Ok, so no one will tell him what's wrong with her, and he's worried about her. Every one tells him she's ok, but he kind of doesn't believe them. I wouldn't either.**

**2. Yes, they moved from Kyoto to Tokyo, if you look on a map, that's pretty darn far, from one side of Japan to the other (not north/south -wise of course…).**

**3. They don't ride their bikes to school, if you look back at Chapter 1, then you can see that Kagome and Sango walked to school, They just _meet_ at the bike rack.**

**I always look forward to you're reviews, please continue!**

**Zazolia - Thank you! They are idiots, aren't they? Well, Miroku is at least (But I shouldn't be talking about him, I love Miroku…although he doesn't even come _close_ to my dear Inu!) I'm so glad you thought it was funny! Lol .**

**Obliviandragon - Sorry if I didn't make that too clear! ' oops…well, _Wonderful_ question! No he is _not_ a half demon! I probably should have put that in one of my authors notes…hmm…oh well, please review again! **

'_**Kay everyone, get ready for the longest chapter so far, I've never really written one this long before…but I really like this fic. I work on it in class when we have free time too '**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 4 - Making New Friends**

Kagome started to laugh.

The boys looked at each other, exchanging confused looks.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on, let's go, Sango's waiting." Kagome grabbed their hands, InuYasha's in her left hand and Miroku's in her right.

She walked them to the mall. Laughing along the way.

"Feh. Whatever."

"Kagome, what might I ask is so funny?" Miroku asked, still confused.

Kagome giggled and continued pulling them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 5 - At the Mall**

InuYasha looked down at where Kagome was holding his hands. He pulled his hand out.

Kagome looked up at him for a second and turned back around.

"I can't walk myself…" InuYasha mumbled.

Miroku on the other hand, was enjoying the contact, not just because it was Kagome, it was because it was a girl, a very pretty girl at that. He gladly let her lead the way, even if he did know where it was.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome release Miroku's hand as soon as she spotted Sango in the mall parking lot. She ran up to her. "Sango!"

Sango, who was talking to a _very_ handsome boy, turned to see Kagome running towards her, waving. "Hey Kagome!" She waved back.

Kagome stopped and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breathe. He stood straight and smacked Sango's arm.

"Ow, Hey, Kagome, what'd ya do that for?" Sango rubbed her arm, wincing.

"That was for running out on me and leaving me with two completely immature boys!" She smacked her again. "That was for hurting Miroku!…though he did deserve it…"

"Kagome!" Sango began again.

Kagome smacked her arm again. "And, that! Was for _almost_ getting run over by a truck!" She turned and marched over to InuYasha and Miroku. "This way guys." Kagome pointed to two figured, talking.

Sango looked at her.

"What was that all about?" the boy asked.

"Heh, heh, I have no idea _what_ she was talking about…" Sango replied nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Sango!" Miroku called.

Sango turned around to see Miroku standing next to her.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Miroku wanted to tell you something…" InuYasha pushed Miroku a little.

He stumbled but cleared his throat.

Sango looked at Kagome, who in turn shrugged and gave InuYasha a questioning look. She turned to face Miroku. "Yes?" She said nervously.

"I'm…" He sighed and grabbed her hand.

Sango breathed nervously and blushed a little.

"I'm…uh…I…hmm…"

"Out with it already." InuYasha hit him gently on the back.

"I'm getting to it!" He looked down at Sango again. "I'm sorry, Sango, I didn't mean to offend you in any way." He turned to InuYasha. "There! Happy?"

Sango looked bewildered and amazed at the same time. She smiled and blushed. She didn't know how or why, but she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. She opened her eyes and noticed what she was doing, she also noticed Miroku wasn't hugging her back. _'He must be in shock'_ She thought. She found he smelled really good, and blushed a bright red color.

Miroku _was _indeed shocked. Sango was…_hugging_ him. Before he had a chance to return the embrace, a red-faced Sango pushed him away and turned to the boy whom she was talking to earlier.

He was staring at her in disbelief. "So _this _is the 'Miroku' you told me about?" He asked in a state of confusion.

She blushed. "No!…I mean yes, but, he's never really apologized before and I guess I got caught up in the moment…"

"Sango…who is this…?" Kagome asked, apparently just noticing there was another person in the parking lot with them.

"Oh, right, my name is Hiroshi, nice to meet you." He shook Kagome's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kagome."

"InuYasha." InuYasha said lazily.

"InuYasha, what an odd name." Hiroshi exclaimed.

"And you're Miroku…?" He said, slightly frowning, not even bothering to extend a hand.

"Yeah, so how'd you two meet Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh, well, after I got to the parking lot, I dropped my bag and I leaned over to pick it up, when Hiroshi beat me to it." She smiled at him, he smiled back.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Flashback**

Sango had finally calmed down. She walked slowly into the parking lot, her mind drifted to Miroku. _'Dumb pervert…'_ she thought.

BEEP!

She snapped out of her thoughts and saw a car stop right in front of her. She wasn't watching where she was going and almost got run over…_again_.

Sango dropped her backpack as the car passed. She bended over to pick it up, when someone else reached down as well.

"Here you go, Miss." A gentle voice said.

Sango looked up. Standing before her, holding her bag out for her, was a very handsome boy; around 16 or 17 years of age. He had dark blond, shaggy hair that fell over his ears, so you couldn't see them, a pair of sunglasses resting at the tip of his nose as he looked down at her. He had blue eyes with specks of green and yellow and wore a short-sleeved, un-buttoned shirt showing the white undershirt he wore underneath and a pocket on the left side. The boy wore tan shorts and sneakers. He looked very kind, and _very_ cute.

Sango stood and took her bag, smiling at him. "Thank you."

"I'm Hiroshi." He reached out for her hand and shook it.

"I'm Sango, pleased to meet you." She blushed slightly.

Over the next few minutes, Sango and Hiroshi talked about themselves and as to why Sango was there alone.

"So, tell me. What is a pretty girl such as yourself doing at the mall alone?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a charming smirk.

Sango blushed and told him about what happened between her and Miroku..

He laughed a little and they talked some more.

"Sango!"

She turned to see Kagome, with Miroku and InuYasha walking slowly a few yards behind her, running to her.

**End Flashback**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Yep, pretty much." Hiroshi smiled.

"Hey Kagome, we going in anytime soon?" InuYasha was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Yeah, yeah, in a second." Sango replied with a wave of her hand.

"Sango, I gotta go, I work down at 'Mizu Nuki'. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that means 'Water Escape' in English.) **You can come down 'n visit me if you like," Hiroshi pulled her into an embrace and left.

Sango was blushing again. She turned around. "So, shall we go?" She looked at Miroku and couldn't help but notice a hint of hurt in his eye, she felt guilty…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The four entered the mall and Kagome pulled InuYasha to the first shop on the right, the book store.

Everyone groaned.

"Oh, shut up guys, it's fun, they have new books in this week, comics too!" Kagome liked to read, not too much of course. She mainly like to browse.

"Comics?" InuYasha said slightly interested.

They walked into the store and InuYasha gaped at the comic section. He walked right up to it, grabbed a comic off of the shelf and began reading.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome giggled and walked over to the counter. "Hi, may I get a list of new books please?"

"Sure…" The girl at the counter said. She was very pale and had black hair with blue highlights. She had a nose ring and too much eyeliner and mascara on. She looked in her desk drawer and pulled out a copy of the list.

Kagome looked it over thoroughly. She handed it back.

"Keep it, I've got tons more…" She spoke in a monotone voice as she blew a bubble from her gum.

"Um, alright, thank." Kagome strode off to find a book.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Meanwhile. Sango was busy looking at the journals and diaries they had in stock. _'Kagome was right. They _do_ have some cool new things in…'_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Miroku was looking at the calendars. He desperately needed one. His eye caught a female posing on one of the covers. _'Swimsuits…'_ He thought as he smirked.

He slowly looked through them.

"Ahem."

Miroku dropped the calendar and turned around, very red. "Sango!" He laughed nervously. "All done? Me too. Let's go!" He began walking, but Sango stopped him and stuck out her hand. "Eh?"

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Miroku…"

He sighed and handed her the calendar.

She started to laugh. "And this interests you?"

"What?" He was confused…she didn't hit him.

"Their not that cute Miroku…you must be desperate." She gave the calendar back to him and walked away. Then she stopped. "Oh, right…" She slapped him, not that hard though, but he still winced. "Pervert…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"I'm all done," Kagome said with an upset look and empty hands. "How 'bout you InuYasha?"

InuYasha was busy paying for the comics. "How come you didn't got anything, it was your idea to come here."

"Yeah, I know, but nothing really caught my attention…I see you found_ exactly_ what you were looking for." she pointed to the tall stack of comics that was going into a bag.

"Here you go." The lady behind the counter straightened up and smiled at InuYasha. "Have a good day!" She winked.

InuYasha ignored her and left to find Miroku and Sango.

Kagome saw Miroku looking at key chains, obviously bored. "Miroku, you done?" She asked.

Miroku brightened up and dropped the key chain he was holding. "Yeah! Let's go get some candy now!"

Kagome giggled, he was just like a kid. "First let's find Sango, 'kay?"

"She's waiting outside by the pet shop." He pointed to the exit.

"Pet shop? In the mall?" InuYasha asked no one in particular.

Kagome nodded "Yeah, come on." She led the way out and over to Sango, who was playing with a puppy on the other side of the glass.

"Sango, wanna go inside?" Kagome asked her excited friend.

"Yeah!" Sango smiled and pulled Kagome in.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome saw an adorable little Scottish terrior. "Aww! Look InuYasha!"

"Feh."

"Would you like to hold it?" Asked an employee.

"Yes, please!"

The man opened the cage and took out the yipping puppy and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome squealed with delight. "You're so precious! Aww, InuYasha, look at his eyes, aren't they beautiful?"

"Sure, whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's just jealous cause he has golden eyes and I haven't _once_ complimented him." She hugged the puppy and squealed once again.

InuYasha smirked. "But you _have_ noticed."

Kagome blushed. "Shut up…" she mumbled.

"Put the mutt down and lets go get candy!" InuYasha smiled.

Kagome turned around and hit him on the chest. "He is _not_ a mutt!"

InuYasha took a step closer and took the little dog. He looked at him carefully.

The puppy yipped and panted. He put his head down and licked InuYasha.

InuYasha moved the dog and held it up high. He couldn't help but smile.

"Told ya he was cute…" Kagome smiled triumphantly.

"I guess."

"Are you done?" The employee came back.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and he nodded, handing the puppy back.

"Bye." Kagome waved.

Her and InuYasha walked around the shop to find their other two friends. The found Sango playing with a little black and brown kitten with a tan circle around the left eye. Miroku was playing with parakeets, until he put his hand in the cage and one of them bit him.

"Ready to go? InuYasha wants candy." Kagome laughed. InuYasha smiled as he nodded.

"Coming." Sango put the cat down. "I think I'll ask my dad for a kitten. I've always wanted one. I saw an adorable one in the back. She was a cream color with a black tail and beautiful maroon eyes."

"You really think your dad will let you get one?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, why not, I get good grades and-"

"And you've only gotten detention 43 times last semester." Miroku added.

"You counted?" InuYasha laughed as Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Come on, lets get you some candy." Kagome said as she and Sango pulled the boys out of the pet shop.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They roamed the mall in search of the candy shop.

"There it is!" Miroku shouted as he began walking to it.

InuYasha's face brightened up.

Kagome saw this and thought, _'He's just like a kid. I feel like I'm taking my brother, Souta to the mall instead of a 17 year old…'_

She shook her head and smiled.

They entered the colorful shop and looked around.

There was a wall of chocolate, a bucket of bonbons, a list of all candy's made from 1800 till now, and on top of all that, everything was 20 off!

InuYasha looked as if he didn't know where to begin. He bought just about one of everything in the mall and pulled everyone out. Kagome looked at him. He had the comic books in one hand and the big bag of candy over his shoulder. She smiled and turned around, heading for a small shop that was dedicated to the mall..

"Where ya going?" Sango called after her.

"Be right there."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome exited the shop a couple minutes later and had a big cart with her. "Here InuYasha, those bags look heavy."

InuYasha looked at her and then the cart. "They're not really _that_ heavy, I don't need a cart." He said stubbornly.

"Come on InuYasha, do you plan on buying anymore or not? You won't be able to carry _everything_!" Sango exclaimed.

"Fine, Fine!" He put his things in the cart and walked around to get it from Kagome.

"It's a rental though, so you have to give it back when you're done, there's a spot outside where you can return it." Kagome smiled.

"Whatever. So, now what?"

"Hmm…Kagome?" Sango smiled wickedly.

Kagome returned the smile.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They lead the boys, more like dragged them, into a womens clothing shop. The bought a few things and then the worst part came. Sango spotted a women's undergarment store and pointed to I. Miroku turned a bright red, InuYasha didn't, he just looked really nervous and shook his head. Kagome looked about as nervous as InuYasha.

"I dunno Sango, maybe we shouldn't."

"Why not Kagome?" Sango looked at her confused, she would always go with her before.

"Well, now that InuYasha and Miroku are here, I'm not sure if we should…"

"Kagome, are you _scared?_"

"About what?"

"_Embarassed _then?"

"NO!"

"Then come on!" Sango was already heading for the door.

Kagome sighed. "Sorry guys." She pulled them inside.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: WOOT! I did it! Long chapter and finally, a _little_ cliffy…I don't like the big ones, they make me anxious…**

**Lol, well, I already thanked the reviewers…and said it was long…OH! Have you noticed that Kagome's been pulling Inu and Miroku a lot…? I have…just a few sentences ago when I wrote the last part of the chapter…XD**

**Well, that's all for now, I can't wait to get your reviews! **

**Dragon**

**P.S! (_ooo I have a 'p.s.' note…hehehe_) The new chapter will be called 'Awkward Moments!'. And, readers, I hate to burst your bubble, but the chapter will not deal with awkward moments between Inu and Kagome…so sorry, but it's only chapter 6, that's _way_ too early!**


	6. Awkward Moments

_**IMPORTANT! READ THIS: Before you begin reading - There's something I have to say! At the beginning, when the girls try the stuff on, and the boys watch, the idea is not mine, it was given to me by 'BloodGore'! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME - CONTINUE!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 5 - At the Mall**

They lead the boys, more like dragged them, into a women's clothing shop. The bought a few things and then the worst part came. Sango spotted a women's undergarment store and pointed to I. Miroku turned a bright red, InuYasha didn't, he just looked really nervous and shook his head. Kagome looked about as nervous as InuYasha.

"I dunno Sango, maybe we shouldn't."

"Why not Kagome?" Sango looked at her confused, she would always go with her before.

"Well, now that InuYasha and Miroku are here, I'm not sure if we should…"

"Kagome, are you _scared?_"

"About what?"

"_Embarrassed _then?"

"NO!"

"Then come on!" Sango was already heading for the door.

Kagome sighed. "Sorry guys." She pulled them inside.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 6 - Awkward Moments**

"Kagome, come out!" Sango knocked on the dressing room door.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Come on, Kagome, it can't be that bad!"

"It's not bad, just- Okay. You know what? Fine, have it you're way…"

Sango took a step back as Kagome unlocked the stall door.

"Hey, Sango, Miroku and I are gonna go wait outside," InuYasha and Miroku walked into the dressing room just as Kagome opened the door.

She was wearing a silky, see through , green night dress. It was low cut with a ribbon on the waist line. The look on her face went from uncertainty to embarrassment in a instant. "Oh my _GOD!_" She shrieked. "_What the hell are _you_ two doing here?_" She tried her best to cover herself.

InuYasha and Miroku's faces went red . Miroku smiled though, and his eyes opened wider, trying to carve the sight into his mind.

"Uh…I…wha.." InuYasha gulped as he looked her up and down.

Kagome shot a glare at Sango and, still trying to cover herself, slammed the door.

InuYasha turned and exited the shop, while Miroku sighed dreamily.

Sango inhaled and exhaled as she turned around and left the dressing rooms, slapping the staring boy along the way.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome and Sango walked further into the shop and looked around for InuYasha and Miroku, who ended up getting lost.

"INU!" A voice screeched.

Kagome turned around to face the voice and saw InuYasha being suffocated by Kikyo.

"Inu! I missed you! Where have you _been_? I tried to talk to you after school but you left before I could!"

InuYasha struggled to get loose. "Dammit, let me go!"

"Kikyo, what are _you_ doing here?" Kagome asked angrily.

"What am _I _doing here? What about _you_?" Kikyo spat.

"I'm here with-"

"_Kagome_! A little help?" InuYasha interrupted.

"You're here with _her_?" Kikyo's blood boiled.

"Let go of me!" InuYasha demanded.

Kikyo let him go and walked up to Kagome. "So how'd _you _get a date with him?"

"What?" Kagome blushed and stepped back. "I'm not… Were not on a date, I just invited him to the mall with a couple of my friends."

"Humph!" Kikyo looked up at InuYasha. "Inu, why don't you come and have lunch with me, we could talk and get to know each other…"

"InuYasha looked slightly repulsed. "Uh…." He looked at Kagome. "I-"

"Kikyo, what the hell are _you _doing here?" Sango walked into view.

"Oh, so you're here with a bunch of girls?" She frowned at InuYasha.

"I'm here with Miroku too!" InuYasha fought.

Kikyo took InuYasha by the hand and began leading him out of the shop. Kagome grabbed his other hand and pulled him back in.

"Hey, you! Ya mind letting me go?" He yelled at Kikyo.

"My name is Kikyo, Inu."

"Fine, just stop calling me INU!"

Kikyo looked offended. "I'll call you whatever I want, now let's go eat something!" She smiled and pulled.

Kagome let go and walked over to Kikyo. "If he doesn't want to, then he doesn't have to!" She grabbed the arm Kikyo was tugging and freed it from her grasp.

Kikyo pushed Kagome onto the floor roughly. "Who are _you_ to tell me that he doesn't want to go, if he didn't he would have told me!"

Sango bent down to see if Kagome was okay. She glared at Kikyo.

InuYasha looked at Kagome. She was his friend, or at least _tried_ to be, he wouldn't let someone treat her like that. He turned to Kikyo, who jumped on him and smiled, her face inched from his. "Come on Inu, she won't bother us any more." She brought her face closer and pressed her lips to his. InuYasha stared at her; it didn't feel right. He pushed her away.

She fell to the floor. "Inu?"

"It's Inu_Yasha_!" He wiped his lips and lowered his hand to help Kagome up.

She smiled and put her hand in his. "Thank you."

"Whatever." He turned his head and looked at Sango. "Where's Miroku?"

Sango looked around. He was right. Miroku wasn't there. She frowned. "Miroku!" The yell echoed through the large mall.

"SANGO!" Kagome put a finger to her lips and beckoned her to be a little quieter.

Sango smiled nervously. "Oops…"

Kikyo got up and brushed herself off. "Fine, Inu, today you might not feel like going out with me, but you will, eventually. And as for _you_, "She glared at Kagome and brought her hand up to hit her.

InuYasha grabbed her hand before it touched Kagome and quickly threw it down.

Kikyo turned a deep red and frowned. "AAAARGH!" She stomped off angrily.

InuYasha turned to see Kagome staring at him and smiling. "What?"

"Thank you InuYasha." She blushed.

"Feh. Whatever."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Sango!"

She turned to see who was calling her.

Miroku was running out of the Women's shop.

"Sango!"

"What?"

Miroku stopped and took Sango's hand.

"Sir!"

Miroku and Sango both looked at the lady who called him. She was a big lady with too much make up and frizzy red hair. She had more wrinkled than she did bracelets; which was about 3 dozen on each wrist.

"Sir, wait, you _must_ look at this one!" She was holding a dark brown silk bra.

Sango raised an eyebrow as Miroku hid behind her. "Miroku? What's going on?"

Miroku chuckled nervously. "I…uh…was looking for you and stumbled upon…those…and I happened to tell them that I was a bra critic…"

InuYasha laughed. "Bra critic?"

Sango frowned at him and he stopped laughing. "Miroku, go tell her…" She sighed.

Miroku came out of hiding and nodded. Facing the large old woman, he apologized and confessed. All he got out of it was a shocked and disgusted gasp and a hard slap.

Kagome giggled. Sango frowned. Miroku sighed. And InuYasha smiled.

"Kagome?" InuYasha looked down at her.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"That girl Kikyo, she looked a lot like you…"

"Shut up! She does not!"

"Does too." He nodded.

Kagome hit him on the chest. "I don't look like that slut…" She blushed. '_He's got a firm chest…_'

"Okay, if you say so…Um, can we go get something to eat now?"

"Yeah." Sango's stomach grumbled, "I guess we should."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The four friends walked into the food court.

"Mmm, that smells good…" InuYasha let his nose lead him to where a man was preparing food for everyone to see. He inhaled again. "I think I know what _I_ want!" He smiled brightly.

"Ooo…What is it?" Kagome looked closer.

"Sukiyaki, miss." The man at the grill answered.

"Hmm? Oh, is it good?" InuYasha asked

"You bet it is! One of my favorites."

"Then I guess I'll take that" InuYasha straightened and smiled.

"Um…I'll take…"

"Kagome, please hurry, you always take forever to decide…" Sango pleaded.

"Okay, okay, you guys order first. Hmm…"

Miroku stepped up. "Could I get….Gyu Tataki."

The man nodded.

"As for me, I think I'd like the Shabu Shabu." Sango turned back to Kagome. "Did you decide yet?"

She nodded. "I think so…Yakitori please."

"3,200 yen please. Ok, give me a few minutes and I'll bring your food to you." The man at the counter said as he gave them their change.

Kagome hurried over to a table and grabbed a chair by the fountain. InuYasha sat down next to her, Sango across, and Miroku next to Sango.

They talked for awhile until their food was brought to them. InuYasha was the first to dig in.

"This is awesome!" He chewed hungrily on a slice of beef as sauce dripped from his bottom lip.

Kagome stared at him and giggled, biting into her own dish as well.

They all ate in silence, with the few occasional "Mmm, these are good." and "I could eat this every day!"

Just as they all finished, a voice called out to one of them. "Sango!"

She turned to her head to see the boy she was talking to earlier in the parking lot. "Toshiro?"

"Hey Sango." He grinned happily, pulling up a chair and seating himself next to her. "Work let out early." He looked around. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Oh! Right!." Guys, this is Toshiro, Toshiro, this is Kagome, Miroku, and InuYasha."

"Nice to meet you." Toshiro held out a hand. InuYasha took it and shook slightly.

Miroku raised a brow and looked at him. This was the guy who was flirting with Sango. He opened his mouth to speak but-

Sango beat him to it. "Toshiro, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I thought I'd come and find you. I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Miroku cut in.

Sango glared at him, then looked sweetly at Toshiro. "Yes?"

"Well," He scratched his head. "Would you…um…like to go out with me this Saturday…maybe go see a movie or something?"

Sango blushed. She looked at Miroku, who's eyes were twice as wide and now staring at her. She looked back at Toshiro. "Um…" His eyes were full of hope. "…Uh, sure."

Toshiro's grin widened. "Really? Great! Um, what's your number, I'll call and get you're address, 'kay?" He searched through his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and a pen and handed it to her.

Sango flattened the paper and wrote her phone number. Toshiro waved and left. She didn't want to look at Miroku, but gathered her courage and turned her head.

She new she never should have. He looked at her, face not showing any emotion, but she could see that in his eyes, the emotions that took over were pain, confusion, and…hurt. She looked over at Kagome, who's face was almost like Miroku's, only hers held a slight frown. InuYasha looked at Miroku, his face expressing sympathy.

Guilt hit her hard, and not in just one place, but all over. She was beginning to regret accepting his invitation. '_No, Sango. Miroku's gonna forget about it anyway, he'll be groping you again tomorrow. There's no point in regretting _anything_ now. What's done is done. Besides, Toshiro's a very sweet guy.'_

She smiled nervously. "Well, then. Let's get going, huh?"

Kagome nodded and stood, pulling up InuYasha, who seemed to be lost in thought.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As they walked, Sango in front, Kagome and InuYasha side by side behind her, and Miroku in back, they all had the same things going through their heads.

"Hey, Kagome." InuYasha nudged her arm.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Miroku's alright with this? He seemed pretty hurt…"

"I don't know. I thought Sango liked him…I mean, I know she didn't show it, but, whenever he flirted with some other girl, Sango would get jealous, or as close to being jealous as one could get…" She whispered back.

"Hmm…I kinda thought Sango would've dumped the guy right then and there, guess I was wrong."

Kagome nodded. '_Poor Miroku…I hope he's alright…_' She looked back at him.

He walked slowly, his eyes locked on nearby objects as he thought about a certain someone who broke his hear just a few moments ago. '_Sango…_'

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Gyu Tataki - **Raw beef slices served with garlic, spring onion and soy-flavored sauce.

**Shabu Shabu - **A dish of thinly sliced beef and vegetables cooked in a shallow pan. The meat is first quickly boiled in broth and then dipped in ponzu & sesame sauces.

**Sukiyaki - **A dish of thinly sliced beef, tofu, onions, shiitake mushrooms, corn marigold and other vegetables cooked in a pan at the table. Sugar, soy sauce and sake are added for flavor.

**Yakitori - **Chunks of chicken and vegetables arranged on bamboo skewers grilled over a charcoal fire and dipped in a special sweet soy sauce.

**3,200 Yen is about 30 Dollar.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: Yo! Well, there you have it, Ch. 6. Not exactly my best chapter…nor my longest…but it's ok…I'm SO sorry I didn't update earlier. My grandma visited from Bosnia, that's in Europe… I'm from there too, I've lived in America for 10 years. So, anyway, I've spent the entire time with her, it' been fun, but I missed you guys, so here! Hopefully a new one will be out tomorrow. (but don't get too excited)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Miko Kagome Archer - Lol, maybe he should…hmm…We'll see!**

**SesshoumaruGal - You're lucky, My mom's the only one that tells me anything…my dad on the other hand, he still treats me like I'm 8...BUT THAT'S OK! XD**

**BloodGore - I hope you don't mind me using you're idea! It was just really good! If you have anymore then please tell me!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I need ideas for the next chapter. Please donate ideas! I'll put in the one's I like and don't worry, I'll make sure everyone know they're yours, I'm just upset cause I'm having writer's block…AND ARTISTS BLOCK!**

**:sigh: Well, read and review. Constructive criticism much appreciated. No flames unless necessary. But most of all, I would _love ideas!_**

**Thank you very, very, VERY much,**

**Dragon**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**P.S. …I don't really have anything else to say…I just felt like having a P.S. note… **


	7. Crushed

**A/N - This chapter mainly deals with Miroku and Sango, so don't expect to see much I/K in this one…but the next one…well, that's another story- CHAPTER!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 6 - Awkward Moments**

As they walked, Sango in front, Kagome and InuYasha side by side behind her, and Miroku in back, they all had the same things going through their heads.

"Hey, Kagome." InuYasha nudged her arm.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Miroku's alright with this? He seemed pretty hurt…"

"I don't know. I thought Sango liked him…I mean, I know she didn't show it, but, whenever he flirted with some other girl, Sango would get jealous, or as close to being jealous as one could get…" She whispered back.

"Hmm…I kinda thought Sango would've dumped the guy right then and there, guess I was wrong."

Kagome nodded. '_Poor Miroku…I hope he's alright…_' She looked back at him.

He walked slowly, his eyes locked on nearby objects as he thought about a certain someone who broke his heart just a few moments ago. '_Sango…_'

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 7 - Crushed**

Kagome and Sango once again walked to school together, only this time, they caught up with InuYasha as well.

"Sango, you think Miroku's okay?" Kagome looked at her best friend questioningly.

"Sure! He's probably forgotten the whole thing by now. Miroku not the type to hold a grudge." Sango smiled reassuringly.

"Feh. That's what you think, he's probably so heart broken, he won't even come to school to- _OOOF_!" Kagome elbowed him in the stomach, then glared at him. InuYasha looked at Sango. She looked worried.

"Sorry…" He mumbled as he rubbed his stomach.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

That day, Miroku worked hard and quietly at his seat, ate his lunch in silence, and even ignored Mya, who was pleading for his attention in so many ways.

Kagome and Sango were shocked mostly for the fact that Miroku had full access to Sango's bottom countless times, and yet he didn't do anything.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**(Flashback)**

It was gym now, last block of the day. Luckily, all four were in the same class.

Miroku and InuYasha exited the locker room on their side of the gym and Sango and Kagome on the other.

InuYasha had his hair up in a low ponytail and had a sleeveless shirt with the school colors, red, orange, and yellow aligned in 3 diagonal stripes across the front. He wore black shorts that went just slightly above his knees and black tennis shoes. Miroku wore the same only he had white tennis shoes. Kagome and Sango had short-sleeved, red, yellow, and orange shirts with short black shorts.

InuYasha spotted the two girls and walked over to talk to them. He smiled brightly. "Hey Kagome! Huh? Where's Sango, she was just here a while a go…" He looked around.

Kagome did too. "Hmm…I don't-" She saw her heading over to Miroku, who was talking to the coach.

"Hi Miroku!" Sango smiled.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her. "Oh, Hi Sango."

"What're you doing after school today?"

"Nothing, I guess, why?" Still no smile.

"Well, we were gonna go to my house and watch a movie! I'm ordering pizza."

"If it's alright with you Sango, I think I'll just stay home." He turned and left her standing alone.

She frowned and looked down at her shoes. "…okay then…"

They played a basketball for awhile and Sango and InuYasha sat out while the other two played.

"So, is he coming?"

She looked up at the silver-haired boy and shook her head. Then looked down at her shoes. "No…He's not."

"Oh…"

They sat in silence until -

"WAAH!"

InuYasha's head shot up. "Hmm?"

Kagome was holding onto the ball for dear life as she ran away from the many boys who tried to get it.

"Gaa- if ya want it that bad then here!" She threw it at them.

InuYasha chuckled. "Kagome!"

"Hmm?" She looked over to him.

"You're not supposed to hold the ball! You have to dribble it."

She blushed. "Shut up…"

The game ended and the coach called them all out to the center of the gym. Sango ran and didn't notice that her shoes were untied, so…

She tripped and Miroku caught her…and the floor caught Miroku. Sango blushed and smiled nervously. She knew it was coming…but why wasn't she upset? It was as if she _wanted_ him to do it…

"Are you alright?" He looked up at her, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I think. Thanks"

Miroku slid out from under her and put a hand out to help her up.

She looked at him. '_What?_' She accepted his hand and stood up, brushing herself off, but still looking at him. "Miroku-"

He nodded and left.

Kagome and InuYasha witnessed the whole thing. "Oh…my…"

"Come on Kagome, It's not as if the world comin' to an end."

"You have no idea…"

**(End Flashback)**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome waited for Sango outside the girls locker room. She was rather slow today, usually she'd be the one _Sango_ waited for.

"Sango! Sango! You done yet?" She knocked loudly on the door. "Sangooooo! I don't have all day, I gotta get to a phone and call my mom!"

A voice came from behind her. "Miss, what _are _you doing?"

She turned around. The vice principal, Ms. Omura, was standing before her, arms crossed, gray hair up in a bun, small rectangular glasses at the tip of her long, beaklike nose, and a maroon suit; jacket and long skirt with a white shirt underneath and a maroon bow.

"OH! Uh, I'm waiting for my friend! She's-"

"There are better ways of getting someone out with out having to disrupt the school."

"Umm…"

"For example; what is behind this door?"

"The girl's locker room?"

Ms. Omura nodded and Kagome let out a sigh of relief, she got it right. "And who may go in the girl's locker room?"

"Um…girls?"

She nodded again. "You too are a girl, right?"

"Yes…"

"So that means?"

"I should go inside and get her…"

"That would be a smart thing to do Miss. Higurashi…" She left.

Kagome looked at her retreating form and stuck her tongue out.

"Did I miss something?" Sango said giggling as she emerged from the locker room.

Kagome looked at her and frowned. "What were you doing in there?"

"I got dressed and Coach Akera wanted to talk to me about summer camp."

Kagome gasped. "Summer Camp? You're not going are you? You can't! What about our plans? We were gonna-"

Sango cut her off. "Whoa there Kagome! I'm not going to summer camp, okay? So calm down!"

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

Kagome smiled. "Good" She draped an arm around her friend's shoulders and pulled her check to hers. They giggled. "We're goin' to the beach!"

Sango put an arm around Kagome's shoulders as well and nodded. "Sure are. Now let's go find the missing links." They both laughed and went to look for InuYasha and Miroku.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Miroku!" InuYasha waved for him to stop. He did.

"Yes?"

"Where ya goin'? Sango's house is that way." He pointed to the way opposite where Miroku was headed.

"I'm not going to Sango's though."

"Yeah, yeah. She told me. But come on, you can't be serious. There's gonna be pizza!" He smiled hungrily.

Miroku shook his head. "That's ok, InuYasha. You go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

InuYasha stared at him as he walked away. He sighed. '_Poor Miroku…What the hell was Sango thinking' anyway? That other guy's a loser. Sure Miroku may not be prince charming, and he's a pervert…and a cheater…but he's loyal, and to Sango most of all._' He looked up and saw a large brick house. He pulled out a sheet of paper that was folded in his pocket and read it. "Yup, this is the place." He walked to the door and knocked.

A tall man who looked to be in his forties opened the door. "Yes?"

"Um…hi. I'm looking for Sango. She here?"

"Oh, yeah, hold on. Sango, honey! Someone's here!"

He heard footsteps on the stairs and a door open and close. Then he saw Sango run over to where the other man was standing.

"Thanks dad, I got it." She looked at InuYasha. "Hey! Come on, Kagome and the others are downstairs." She lead the way.

"Others?"

She nodded "Yeah, Kazuo, Akito, and Ayame."

"Oh. Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"I talked to Miroku before I left."

Sango stopped walking and listened carefully.

"I tried to get him to come…but he said he didn't want to."

Sango looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly. "That's okay. Come on, everyone's waiting."

They went downstairs into the basement. It was a large room with a beige/white shag carpet and maroon/red walls. There was a large bar in the middle of the basement and a fridge stocked with soda's and other refreshments. There was a table on the opposite side of the bar that was set for eight people; obviously she hoped Miroku would show.

To the right of the bar, there was a large wide screen TV and 3 large, comfy dark red couches. A large wooden table was placed in the middle and there were built-in bookshelves on the walls. On the shelves were not books, but movies and video games, hundreds of them. Next to the shelved there was a large glass and wood cabinet filled with games of all sorts.

To the left of the bar, there were three leather chairs and a fireplace. Like the right side, built-in bookshelves aligned the walls as well, only these actually held books, from really small books that were placed one on top of each other, so they didn't take up much space, to medium sized books that fit very nicely in the shelves, all the way up to large books that were placed on tables and cabinets. An antique cabinet was seated on the right of the fireplace, which burned brightly.

There was a door next to the bar, which led to a small freezer closet, which held ice cream and ice. Next to that door, there was another one, which led to the bathroom.

InuYasha was amazed, and after being introduced to everyone, he went and looked thought the large selection of DVD's they had. "What movie are we watching?"

"We're gonna vote when Kouga gets here." Sango replied

"Kouga? You mean more people're comin'?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, when's the pizza gonna get here?"

Kagome laughed. "Soon InuYasha, be patient."

InuYasha smiled. "Fine, whatever." He took a seat right next to Kagome and sighed. "I'm hungry."

She giggled and patted him on the head. "Patience…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Miroku walked home silently, thinking about the offer he had turned down. He wanted to go, to be near Sango, but couldn't. As he came to a large lightly-bricked house with two stories and a wooden white fence surrounding it, he stopped and looked toward the direction of Sango's house.

He sighed. '_I'll see her tomorrow, for now, I need a shower…_' He walked inside and put his stuff away.

As he exited the shower, he noticed that no one seemed to say anything. "Hello? Is anybody home? Dad? Naoko?" His voice echoed through the halls and he quietly left for his room.

Miroku lived with his dad and Naoko, the maid. His mother died when he was very young, so he didn't know much about her.

He lay his head down and looked at his alarm clock. _'5:30...' _His eyelids were very heavy…he didn't know why. They closed slowly and he drifted off into a silent slumber.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The door opened and closed. Sango looked up. "Dad? Is that you?"

Kouga came running down. He had deep blue eyes and long black hair that he held in a high ponytail. He wore a black and blue jacket with a teal t-shirt under it, along with a pair of dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Oh, Kouga, it's just you. Took you a while to get here."

"Nice to see you too Sango," He said sarcastically as he looked around for a black haired girl, and spotted her talking to another guy.

He quickly jumped and tried to squeeze himself in between the two. "Hey there Kagome." He brought his face closer to hers.

"Oh, hi Kouga." She backed away nervously

"Ahem…" An annoyed voice came from behind them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N - There ya go, CLIFFIE! Already started on chapter 8, so NO WORRIES! lol**

**InuyashaMaster - lol. You're good. I'll tell you right now that half of it is right, half isn't.**

**SesshoumaruGal - Oh…I never thought of that. I'm sorry about that... Ok, so there are things that parents should not tell their kids, and then there are things kids don't _want_ their parents to tell them. Lol**

**BloodGore - Whoa, really? Even your parents? Do you visit them much? And, yes, it is nice to see them. OH! Have you ever been to Europe?**

**Not much of an authors note…but yeah…oh! You know how my granny's here and all? Well, everyday she makes some homemade bead, and _I_ get to have some first! EEEEE It's done, so I'm gonna go get some? You guys want any? Hold on…**

**:runs and sneaks bread from kitchen while granny is washing dishes:**

**:runs back:**

**:dramatic music plays and everything is slow-motion as Dragon throws bread to fans:**

**I love you all, have BREAD!**

**Dragon**


	8. Hello, Meet Kouga

**Chapter 7 - Crushed**

The door opened and closed. Sango looked up. "Dad? Is that you?"

Kouga came running down. He had deep blue eyes and long black hair that he held in a high ponytail. He wore a black and blue jacket with a teal t-shirt under it, along with a pair of dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Oh, Kouga, it's just you. Took you a while to get here."

"Nice to see you too Sango," He said sarcastically as he looked around for a black haired girl, and spotted her talking to another guy.

He quickly jumped and tried to squeeze himself in between the two. "Hey there Kagome." He brought his face closer to hers.

"Oh, hi Kouga." She backed away nervously

"Ahem…" An annoyed voice came from behind them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 8 - Hello, Meet Kouga**

Kouga turned around to see InuYasha glaring at him. "And you are?"

"InuYasha…you must be Kouga then?"

"Yup that's me, and _you_ were flirting with _my_ girl…" He pulled Kagome closer to him and smiled triumphantly.

"_Your_ girl?" InuYasha blinked.

"Kouga…I'm not-"

"Yup, _mine_."

Kagome frowned at that comment. She was just about to speak up when InuYasha beat her to it.

"Hey! She ain't anyone's so back off!"

Kagome smiled. '_Are they fighting for me, No…is _InuYasha_ fighting for me…?_'

"Hey, you're the new kid, aren't ya?

"What if I am?"

"Well, you got no business telling' _me _what to do!"

"And you got no business sayin' Kagome's yours when she's not!"

"Kagome doesn't mind, do ya Kagome? After all, it is the truth…" He smiled charmingly at her and pulled her closer.

"Uh…I don't-"

"See?" Kouga brought his face closer to him and growled.

"Boys, boys, boys! No fighting! Now, are we gonna pick a movie or what? Sango interrupted the fight.

"We can't watch anything now! The pizza ain't here yet!" InuYasha whined as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Kagome giggled. "Sango, you know he's right, it wouldn't be a movie without food."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Fine, but can't we at least _pick_ the movie?"

InuYasha nodded and got up to go to the bookshelf again, but stopped quickly and turned around to see Kouga making more moves on Kagome. He bent down and grabbed the hand that was on her lap and pulled her up.

Kagome gasped. "Huh?"

"Come on, were gonna go pick a movie." He said as he pulled her over to the wall.

Kagome smiled. "Okay InuYasha."

Kouga looked at him in disbelief. No one had ever done that before; pull a girl away from him. Obviously the guy didn't know who he was. He was Kouga Oimikado. No one dared to even _think _about pissing him off, and yet, here's this _new kid_ who insists that his girl _isn't_ his girl?

He growled. "Hey! What're you doin' with _my_ girl?"

InuYasha shot a glance at Kagome, who sighed and silently pleaded he not fight with him.

InuYasha shook his head. '_Why do I care, and why do I listen to her…?_' "I said it once, I'll say it again, she ain't your girl. So drop it."

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

"What do you think I am? A fool? You care cause you _like_ Kagome, well ya cant have her, she's _mine_!" With that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

InuYasha's jaw clenched. He sighed. "I don't think you're a fool. But then, what's my own humble opinion against thousands of others?" He smirked as he gently took Kagome's hand and pulled her towards him.

Kagome, who was blushing at what InuYasha said, walked over, trying not to laugh.

Kouga on the other hand, didn't think of it as funny. He thought of it as insulting. "Why you…"

"What? At a loss for words? I'm sure you're at a loss for far more than just _that_!" InuYasha smiled at hearing the result's of the remark; Kagome quietly laughed.

Kouga growled but then smirked. "You should toss out more of your funny remarks; that's all they're good for."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Really?"

"Really?"

"Well, then, if that's all they are, then there's really no reason for us to go on like this. And if you don't mind, I'd like to go pick out a movie with Kagome." He lead her over to the couch where the other's were sitting and debating over a pile of movies Sango had picked out.

Kagome blushed. She looked down at InuYasha's hand, which was still holding hers. InuYasha followed her gaze and let go quickly. Smiling nervously.

Kouga walked over to the couch opposite them and sat down. He crossed his arms, giving InuYasha a look that swore revenge.

InuYasha gave him a triumphant smile.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The bell rang. InuYasha was the first to jump up. "Pizza's here." He grinned. "I'll go get it."

He felt a hand grab his and pull him down.

It was Kagome. She smiled. "Sango'll get it InuYasha, be patient."

"But Kagome, I'm hungry!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're just like my brother…"

"You have a brother?" He blinked.

"Yeah. His name's Souta, he's 12 and really annoying." She laughed.

"Do you have anymore siblings?" He sat down.

Kagome shook her head. "Definitely not."

InuYasha laughed softly. "Oh, I see, parents don't want anymore kids…"

Kagome's face saddened a little, but she still smiled, as she looked down.

This didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha. "What's wrong? Did I say something?" He panicked.

Kagome's head shot up and she waved her hands. "No, no! It's not that, it's just…" She put her hands down at looked at her lap. "My dad died when I was younger, and My mom got remarried. Let's just say I don't really like my step father much…"

"Kagome, I-"

"Pizza!" Sango dropped 5 boxes of fresh pizza on the table.

"Oh, never mind that now let's eat." Kagome waved her hand, showing how unimportant the subject was. She grabbed a slice of pizza from a box Ayame was holding.

InuYasha looked at her for a moment. He nodded and grabbed a slice as Sango turned the movie on.

The light's went out as they watched in silence .

Kouga grunted angrily; they were watching a scary movie, and Kagome was nowhere near him so that, when she got scared, he could hold her. He looked over at InuYasha, who was eating his seventh slice of pizza, and then at Kagome, who was watching him with amazement.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Miroku groaned. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to look at the red numbers that glowed in the dark on his night-side table.

7:30...

He'd been asleep for 2 hours, Sango's face invaded his dreams. He really felt upset.

'_Toshiro…_' His brows came together. '_…what does she see in him…?_'

"Miroku!" Naoko called from the Kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

Miroku slowly sat up and grabbed his clothes. He had fallen asleep in a towel. After dressing, he walked downstairs and smiled at his father, who was already seated. He sat across from him.

Naoko smiled. "So, how was your nap? We came home and you were nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until I came upstairs to get you're laundry that I saw you." She place rice on his plate next to the chicken and vegetables.

"Fine, thank you. Dad?"

Mr. Harada looked up at his son. "Yes?"

"Conferences are on Friday."

"Tomorrow? Hmm…I see, is it mandatory?"

"No…"

He smiled. "Good! 'cause I was hoping we could do some 'father-son' activities!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Uh…sure dad."

His smile widened. "Great! Where would you like to go?"

All of a sudden, his plate seemed very interesting. "I don't really care…"

His smile vanished. "Hmm? Is something bothering you, Miroku?"

"No dad, I'm fine…I'm not very hungry right now, I think I'll turn in."

Naoko looked at him. "But you just took a nap."

"Yeah well…I'm tired." He stood and went upstairs.

Naoko and Mr. Harada looked at each other. They shrugged.

Miroku closed his bedroom door and sat down on his bed. He laid himself down, as thoughts of all sorts rushed through his head and sleep soon consuming him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_ARGH!"_

Kagome jumped.

"What's wrong Kagome? Not afraid are you?" InuYasha smirked.

Kagome blushed and frowned. "No!" She whispered back. "Humph!"

He watched her as she crossed her arms and looked back at the movie.

The movie began getting really scary. Kagome felt a cold shiver go up her back. The girl in the movie walked slowly down the hallway toward the last door, where Kagome knew something bad was going to happen. "Don't go in there…" She whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

But the girl in the movie did not listen, she moved closer…and closer…and closer. She put her hand out and grabbed the door knob. She opened the door and…Kagome was right. A horrifying face came into view and it let out a loud screech.

"Eeep!" Kagome moved back until her back collided with InuYasha's chest. She looked up at him, he smirked.

"Thought so…"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but closed it again at his next actions.

His Right arm wrapped around her as he pulled her closer. He moved his right leg so that it was on the other side of her figure and, once again, pulled her closer. She let out another gasp.

He lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "Shh. You don't have to be afraid, ya know. I'm here."

Kagome blushed and felt her stomach do a flip. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "InuYasha…"

"Hmm?"

She rested her head against his chest. "I never said I was afraid." She inhaled his scent. '_He smells so good…_'

"Sure…"

"I'm not!"

"Okay…but…this is just incase."

Her heartbeat sped up.

She looked up at him. For a moment their eyes connected and they stared at each other. She blushed and smiled. "Thank you…"

He blushed. "Um…you're welcome, now watch the movie, 'kay?"

"Mm-hmm." she nodded, facing the screen once more.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Further into the movie Kagome felt InuYasha move his arms away from her and heard rustling. She looked up at him and he smiled.

InuYasha pulled off his jacket and covered her, then moving his arms back under the jacket and around her waist.

"You don't have to-"

"Yeah, Yeah…But, I want to."

"Thanks…"

He smiled. "Kagome?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Um…never mind." He looked back at the movie.

"Oh, okay." Kagome did the same.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kouga stared at the two the whole time. How he wanted to be InuYasha at that moment… '_Damn him…he's gonna pay for takin' _my_ Kagome from me…'_

InuYasha felt as if he was being stared at. He turned around and looked at Kouga. He was right.

He smirked and pulled Kagome closer, averting his gaze back to the movie.

Kouga growled at him. '_Damn him…'_

Sango looked at Kouga. '_What's wrong with him?'_ She followed his gaze and gasped. '_InuYasha and Kagome? No…'_ She looked at Kagome. '_She's smiling…and this is just about the scariest part of the movie!'_ Sango couldn't help but smile as well. '_InuYasha _is_ nice…maybe they _do_ like each other…'_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The movie ended and Kagome and InuYasha sat staring at one another again. She blushed and sat up hesitantly, liking the warmth his body produced.

InuYasha whimpered but sat up and stretched.

"Okay guys, time to go!" Sango clapped and yawned. It was 8:30 and she was already tired. '_That's okay, some extra sleep will do me good.'_

Everyone went upstairs. InuYasha walked over to Kagome. She saw him and held out his coat. "Here, thanks…"

"Um…welcome. So…can I walk ya home?"

Kagome blushed, but smirked. "InuYasha…a couple days ago, you didn't want anything to do with me, and now you want to walk me home…?"

He blushed and turned away, crossing his arms in the process. "It was just a suggestion, if ya don't want me to then fine!"

"Could you?" She smiled and stepped forward.

"Hmm?" He looked at her. "Yeah, yeah, come on." InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Bye Sango!" She waved as she left.

They walked in silence for awhile.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"So…do you consider us friends now?" She stared at their entwined hands and blushed.

He smiled. "Yeah…do you?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Thanks…for everything Kagome."

She blushed again. "I don't-"

He stopped and looked at her. "I've moved around a lot, and being new's never easy for me…but you made it easy this time."

Her face was probably the color of a tomato by now. "Why exactly _did_ you move?"

InuYasha frowned. "I…don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure…" The began walking again.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kouga stared at them. He ran over to where Kagome was and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Kagome."

She gasped. "Kouga! Hi!" She smiled nervously.

"Kouga, what're you doin' here?" InuYasha spat angrily.

"Well, I wanted to walk _my_ girl home. And seeing as how you've already walked her half the way, I might as well walk he the rest."

"I don't think so. C'mon Kagome."

"Hey! I said, _I'd _walk 'er!"

"Kouga, it's okay, really…"

"Look, Kagome, I know you don't wanna hurt his feelings or anything, but you gotta tell him, otherwise, he'll never leave ya alone!"

She frowned. "Kouga, maybe I _want_ him to!"

Kouga stared at her in disbelief. "Kagome! Are you sayin' you want _this_ guy to walk you and not your own _boyfriend_?"

Kagome saw InuYasha cringe and her heart leaped. She shook her head. "Kouga, You're not my boyfriend…you're my _friend_."

"Grr…It's all _this _guy's fault…" He face InuYasha, "I'll get you, you took my girl away!" He stomped off around a corned. Kagome sighed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They reached Kagome's house and InuYasha let her hand go. He'd held it all the way here.

He blushed.

"Well, thanks…"

"Yeah. I'll see ya tomorrow then, 'kay?"

"Mm-hmm!" she smiled. "Bye InuYasha." She stepped forward, stood on her toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See ya tomorrow." she whispered.

He was stunned. She was _hugging_ him. He relaxed and smiled. His arms found their way to the small of her back and he pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled his face into her neck slightly. "Yeah." He breathed into her neck.

Kagome moaned quietly. She blushed and felt her heart race. She pulled back a little and looked at him. '_His eyes are so pretty…'_ His face came closer, so did hers. They were inches apart. '_Oh my God, oh my God…'_ She thought.

"Kagome…" He said huskily.

An inch apart.

"Kagome, is that you?" A voice from behind the door asked.

Kagome gasped and let him go quickly. "Um…bye InuYasha." She opened the door and went in, smiling at him before closing the door. Her face felt so hot. She put her back against the door and sighed. '_Oh…my…God…' _she smiled and let out the breathe she'd been holding. Kagome headed upstairs and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

InuYasha stood in front of the door. Staring at it. He had almost kissed her. He smiled happily and sighed as he headed home. "…tomorrow…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N - Phew! Long chappie! …YAY, Love it! So far my favorite chapter.! YUP! A little romance in there, and Kouga too!…Poor, poor Miroku… OH WELL! ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

**InuyashaMaster - lol. There ya go, some romance! _Were_ you a good little boy? Please review more! XD  
**

**anime-lover-forever2007 - OOO me too! I can't wait for the fight scene! Hmm…I wonder how it will turn out…WAIT! I KNOW! PICK ME PICK ME:whispers: you'll have to wait and see… PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**

**SesshoumaruGal - shudders bird and the bees. My dad told me the part about what all guys wanted was…you know, and I don't believe that, there are very sweet guys out there! But yeah…not a pleasant thing, _especially_ for young mind. I heard it at 11 though, so my sad story is _nothing_ compared to _yours_! Lol, please review again!  
**

**BloodGore - O.O that's far…but thank you! And you definitely _should_ go to Europe, very pretty:sigh: REVIEW AGAIN!…_PLEASE_ REVIEW AGAIN…:mumbles:**

**InuAcosta - I hate 'em too!…'cept in my stories…heeheehee XD And :mumbles - one more time - : PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**

**I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! **

**MUCHO LOVE,**

**Dragon**


	9. Understanding

_**WARNING! - Short Chapter! Do not be fooled by the length of the scrollbar! Most of the space is taken up by reviews and - :sneezes: - my own sad stories!**_

_**CONTINUE!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 8 - Hello, Meet Kouga**

"Mm-hmm!" she smiled. "Bye InuYasha. She stepped forward, stood on her toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See ya tomorrow." she whispered.

He was stunned. She was _hugging_ him. He relaxed and smiled. His arms found their way to the small of her back and he pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled his face into her neck slightly. "Yeah." He breathed into her neck.

Kagome moaned quietly. She blushed and felt her heart race. She pulled back a little and looked at him. '_His eyes are so pretty…'_ His face came closer, so did hers. They were inches apart. '_Oh my God, oh my God…'_ She thought. "Kagome…" He said huskily.

An inch apart. "Kagome, is that you?"

A voice from behind the door asked. Kagome gasped and let him go quickly. "Um…bye InuYasha." She opened the door and went in, smiling at him before closing the door. She put her back against the door and sighed. '_Oh…my…God…' _she smiled and let out the breathe she'd been holding. Kagome headed upstairs and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

InuYasha stood in front of the door. Staring at it. He had almost kissed her. He smiled happily and sighed as he headed home. "…tomorrow…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 9 - Understanding**

The sun shone into Kagome's room Friday morning, causing her to squint as her eyes opened. She sat up on her bed. Events from last night replayed in her head.

'_I almost kissed InuYasha…'_ She gasped

A knock came from behind the door. "Kagome? Kagome honey, you awake?" Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and walked in. "Kagome, It's 7:15, you'll be late!"

"Oh my gosh! Already?" She jumped out of bed and ran to the closet.

"I'm gonna be late, _again!_"

Kagome ran downstairs and grabbed her bag, heading for the door.

"Kagome, what about breakfast?" Her grandfather asked?

She shook her head. "I can't, I have to go, I'm late enough as it is!"

Once more, she turned for the exit when a voice stopped her.

"And where do you think _your_ going?"

She stopped and turned around. "Suo…I-"

"Kagome, It's twenty after… You realize school starts in 10 minutes, don't you?" He sat down and tapped his fingers on the table, frown plastered on his face.

"Um, yeah but, my alarm didn't go off this morning and mama came and woke me-"

"QUIET!" Kagome winced. "I've told you countless times that if it doesn't work, buy a new one! If I have to go down to your damn school one more time, you'll be greatly sorry!" Suo stood up and walked over the door. He opened the door and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his car with force.

She winced again. This was gonna leave a bruise, she just knew it.

"Get in!" He sat on the other side, and as soon as she sat down, he drove off, not even caring if the door wasn't closed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They stopped at the school and she stepped out. Suo threw her bag at her.

She caught it and staggered a bit before standing straight and walking to the bike rack.

The car drove off.

"Kagome!" Sango ran to her friend. Kagome immediately cheered up. She tried to cover her bruising arm.

"Hey guys!"

Shippou ran over and gave her a hug. "Kagome, guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"My birthday's comin' up! Know what I want?"

She giggled. "What do you want, Shippou?"

"A _car!_"

"Shippou, You can't even drive yet…" Miroku said dryly as he himself walked over to the bike rack.

"Miroku!" Sango smiled and walked up to him. "Where've you been?"

"I- " The bell rang and students scurried into the building.

"We should get inside before the next bell rings." Miroku walked past a very upset Sango.

"Sango? You ok?" She looked up and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, Kagome…come on, let's go." She grabbed her arm where it began bruising. Kagome yelped in pain.

Sango released her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Kagome nodded and the two walked in.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The alarm clock buzzed with all it's might, trying to awaken the sleeping boy.

He groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

BUZZ, BUZZ, _BUZZ!_

"Aww…_Shut UP!_" InuYasha slammed the little machine with his fist. "…it's too early…" He mumbled and laid back down.

His eyes shot open.

"Dammit, 8 already?"

After brushing his hair, teeth, and getting dressed, he ran downstairs, almost tripping over the last step.

InuYasha ran past the living room where his dad sat and read the paper, slowly sipping his coffee. "InuYasha. I thought you were at-"

"No time to talk! Bye dad!"

He sped past the kitchen where his mother was washing the dishes. "Bye mom!"

"InuYasha!" He stopped.

"What about breakfast? I made pancakes!"

"No thanks ma, gotta go!"

"Okay then, good-bye!" She smiled happily.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He made it. Slowly, he reached his hand out to the doorknob. 8:30...his first block was done in half an hour…maybe he could just wait it out..

InuYasha shook his head. He had to talk to Kagome. What happened the other night, was wrong. He hadn't meant for it to happen. They're just friends, nothing more, and he wouldn't ruin a perfectly good friendship. Besides, his feelings for her weren't _that_ strong…He liked her…just not _that_ much.

The door opened and he walked inside casually.

"InuYasha…why are you late?" The usually giddy little man frowned.

"Uh…I…got lost?"

"At school?"

"No…In the….woods…" He mumbled. The few students who heard him laughed quietly.

"Excuse me? The woods?" He raised a brow.

"Uh…yeah. See, I woke up and decided to go another direction. I started and I thought it was kinda cool, so I walked fasted, and before I knew it I was running…but then I tripped and fell over unconscious. When I got back up, I looked around and couldn't find the right way to go. So I went deeper and deeper and finally found the school. And here I am now!" He smiled brightly.

"Uh-huh… "

The class burst into laughter.

"Yeah!" InuYasha replied. He saw the way Mr. Hanabara looked at him and shifted hi weight. He sighed and took out his pass. "I woke up late…"

Once again, everyone laughed. InuYasha took his seat next to Kagome. She looked at him and smiled.

"Kagome…I have to talk to you about something?"

"Um…Yeah, sure InuYasha."

"About last night…" He looked down at his desk. "It- " A sigh escaped his lips.

"Wasn't meant t o happen." Kagome finished with a warm smile. "I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I knew it wasn't something you _wanted_ to do. I think you must've just gotten too excited…"

InuYasha nodded. He was confused though. Yes, he _did_ want to tell her it was a mistake, and he _did_ want her to understand…but she took it like it was nothing. Of course, that _is_ what he wanted, but he couldn't help but feel a little…hurt.

"Settle down, settle down. We have to get this finished!" He continued with his lecture and mixed the chemicals on his desk.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After school, Sango and Kagome walked home.

"Sango…are you goin' on that date tonight?"

"Mm-hmm…" She nodded…not too happily though.

Kagome noticed this. "You sure you want too? I'm sure Toshiro would understand. Besides Miroku-"

Sango took to an abrupt stopped and turned to face the shorter girl. "What _about_ Miroku?"

"Uh…n-nothing!" She laughed nervously.

"Good! Now come one, ya gotta help me find something to wear tonight!" She grabbed her hand and off to Sango's they went.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N - :Dragon shuffles into view, wearing a droopy face and clutching a brown teddy bear: **_

_**Sorry it's so short, but - :sniffles: I have a really bad cold…So this took me awhile - I tried to add as many things but couldn't!…actually, I was busy looking for pictures…BUT THAT'S NOT MY FAULT:shakes head vigorously and gets headache: **_

_**. Dragon thinks she needs a rest… :sits and begins writing replies to reviewers:…my favorite part!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**InuyashaMaster - **

**lol, sorry but…it isn't any of the two :sweat drop: Look's like ya gotta get to know me better! Haha. there's much to know:puts up finger: like for one! I take things very slow in my fics…unless the fans are upset - then I speed it up, LIKE NOW! And lemons wont come till much, much later…one reason being cause…**

**:calls you closer:whispers in your ear very, very quietly: I get very nervous when writing the lemons because - 1. It takes me a while to write them, and - 2. I never know what to put down…:sniffles: darn my conscience…it keeps telling me that it's bad…**

**BUT! Good things come of it! Even though it took a while, it's long and lots of people like it, AND :stand up proudly and puts hands on hips; hero-y music is heard: I'm usually very proud of it my self…AND HEY, THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE!…hopefully you can help me! **

**:holds cookie up to your nose: will you help me:waves it around: Well? If you want the cookie, then you'll help me…**

**Oh, right - :frowns: Why were you a naughty boy:crosses arms and turns away: it's not very funny:smiles: I'm a good girl:nose grows: **

**Gasp! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN I.M.!**

**:gives you big hug: **

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

**Miko Kagome Archer - I suppose he is…hmm…is that a good thing? I thought he was at least _close_ to the original character…but OH WELL! Everyone has their own opinions:smiles happily: thank you for reviewing!**

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

**BloodGore - Thank you. :laughs: they might! Or it could be a quick peck on the cheek and the story's done!**

…**So…which star wars movie is it now? The 6th:whispers: I've never seen _any_ of the star wars movies. :laughs nervously: that's ok…right?**

**OH! I read you're other review, um…no I haven't read one like that, but I think I remember seeing one while surfing through one day…I'll keep an eye out and tell ya if I find it, 'kay:smiles:**

**Review again, wontcha?**

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

**InuAcosta - Thank you!…honestly, I think I'd flip too if I stopped. lol**

**Review again, my friend! **

**GASP! I killed an orange! …hmm…been doing much of that lately…Oh! You know, if you rhyme, you kill an orange cause nothing rhymes with orange…it's quite sad actually…**

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

**auron2k5 - Oh… :laughs nervously: **

**See…I'm not that good at proof reading…and it always ends up hurting me later…like, for example, chapter 8 - I had to repost it 3 times, JUST BECAUSE I TRIED TO FIX THE ERRORS:pulls out a wad of hair due to frustration: **

**GASP!**

**:cries and buys a wig: Well then, thank you for liking my story, _and_ for reviewing. PLESE REVIEW AGAIN!**

**Hmm…hey, tell me the truth? What do you think:models with wig: You like? I think it's kinda pretty:smiles happily and skips off:**

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

**Ladykagome1230 - Haha, you'll see…I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be all about Miroku and Sango again! It's called "Not How I Pictured It To Be". That's why this one's so short, cause the next one's gonna be long, I'm telling ya, I'll let you and everyone else guess what it's gonna be about.**

**:giggles: 'kay!**

**Please review again:waves and goes on to next reviewer"**

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

**anime-lover-forever2007 - O.O um…okay. :holds teddy bear closer: I don't think they'll kill each other, and I don't _want_ them to kill each other. **

**:drops teddy: BUT! I can promise you that they _will _fight, and Kouga will get beaten up pretty bad! GASP:smacks hand against mouth: Enough SAID!**

**:looks around for teddy: **

**Hmm.. Oh well, I'spose I can find him later.**

**Anyway, I love Kouga! Just not with Kagome, he fits better with Ayame than anyone. But it _is_ true. He _doesn't_ know when a girl doesn't want him, and that makes him an idiot. But that's okay with me, cause he's _my_ idiot!**

**:points to self and smiles:**

**  
o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

**Foreverluv - Haha! YAY! I'm glad you think so! Oh…perhaps it is going pretty fast for dear Inu….hmm…OK! I"LL PUT A STOP TO THAT! **

**:runs in closet and rustling is heard as Dragon changes: **

**:pops out of closet standing proudly like SUPERMAN! **

**Dum da-da DUM! Dragon will make Inu _not_ get used to everything right away! **

**:fans snicker: hmm:looks down: **

…

**:Dragon is wearing a panda suit: **

…

**:shrugs: oh well…it's adorable! **

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**:giggles: there we go! Hope you're all pleased and I really hope I get some more reviews… It's always so much fun to read them! **_

_**Also, for readers I went to check out my reviewers pages, and well…HERE:**_

**- - - - - - - - - **

**InuyashaMaster - I read your info! Glad to say we have much in common! I love anime! I watch all the InuYasha episodes, every night that it's on…like Monday through Wednesday at 11:30 and on Saturday! Lol…You're name's not as weird as mine, believe me! Haha. And to tell you the truth…:whispers: I thought you were a girl at first too…:smiles: but that's only cause I've only met like 2 guys who like InuYasha…hmm, maybe three. I love to write too! I want to be a writer when I get older, but see, the problem is, I have it in my head and then I can't get it down on a sheet of paper, and when I do, it always comes out all messed up. :sighs: I like to read too, Harry Potter is my favorite, never read the Pendragon series or the Inheritance Trilogy though. My favorite school subject is art, I think its awesome you have a mural in your room. I'm a good artist and all, but I could never do that:bows down to you: …:chants: "all hail the master of murals"…Hmm…lets see - I like Green day very much, 'specially Holiday, and I despise country! Lots of the dumb preppy girls in my school like country…NO! can't say dumb…,many of them are my friends, so…yeah. See, I like the same pairings that you do…only, I like Kag/Sess… Oh, well…**

**OH! And I'm terrible sorry about your girlfriend. I really hope you feel better!…wait…you might have written this a long time ago and you're either already back with her or you're over her…oh well, either way I'm very sorry. I'd give you a big hug…but I don't want you to catch my cold. OH, I know:sends big chocolate box with a note that says;**

"**A chocolate to mend your heart, for my embrace could not"**

**-Dragon"**

**P.S. Now that I know why your name's InuyashaMaster, be expecting some trivia questions about InuYasha…and, please begin writing soon! **

**:sneezes:groans:**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**Miko Kagome Archer - Haha, Do you draw a lot? GASP! You could make a site on and put your drawings on it, I'd love to see! Drawing is one of my hobbies, but writing is number one:cheers: HIP, HIP :puts hand to ear and listens intently for fans to shout "hurray":**

**:silence:**

**O.O Fine then. **

**Shame on YOU! Tsk, tsk, M.K.A.! You shouldn't say things like that! I'm sure you're a very pretty girl:nods: Haha, I have lots of guy friends, but only a few who actually like anime. Lol, I know what it feels like to have people think your family's hot. Lots of my friends think my dad's hot…:shudders: It's disgusting… OH! And I have two younger siblings, one who's 10, and she's so adorable…although she gets on my nerves…but we laugh a lot, and the other, he's 5, and my best friend - who now lives in Colorado… :sniffles sadly and sends a big hug to Rosie: - She got 'married' to him in our basement and my giant stuffed polar bear that my uncle won for me in Six Flags gave her away. XD she doesn't care about the big gap in the age machine. Lol**

**OOO…crushes? There are absolutely no cute boys at my school…so sad, at my old school there was, and I had a big crush on one of them, but then I moved here last year in December and haven't seen him since…**

**GASP! You have a band! That's awesome! What's your bands name? Ooh…sorry about the contest. HOPEFULLY THERE'LL BE OTHERS!**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**Foreverluv - hmm…not a big fan of pink, but sky blue is a favorite of mine, along with scarlet, gold, and green. Mmm…pizza! I love pizza! **

**:calls Pizza Hut and asks for a BIG cheese pizza: **

**:man hangs up and says not to call anymore: **

**:sticks tongue out: **

**:mumbles: stupid…**

**OH! Are you really from Korea? There's a girl m school now who's from Korea and another at my old school! I hear it's nice there! Hmm…Most of the anime you like, I like too, and also same with the pairings! **

**:sneezes again: aiii…**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**SesshoumaruGal - GASP:stares at your pretty hair: it _is_ pretty…mines just dark brown with bits of light brown in it…My best friend says it's black…even though it's not:pouts and crosses arms:**

**ANYWAY - Yes, I'm pretty sure everyone who's on like to write. I love animals too, and, even though I do, I don't want to be a vet…I'm not a big fan of monkeys, for one…you know, just in case one day a person brings in a sick or injured monkey and expects _me_ to take care of it…And two, I'm always afraid I'd hurt the poor animal…so, being a vet is _not_ in my future! XD**

**Hmm…I like to make friends too, I have to do it a lot since we move so much, but I think were done moving, for my daddy and mommy really like this house - ME TOO!**

**Oh, Oh, OH! I want to join the Kikyo haters club! I don't really like her that much. She doesn't care at all about what InuYasha wants (Kagome), she just cares about what _she_ wants… **

**Haha, I'm sorry you're failing. I never flame don't worry, so I won't bug you with my silly needs! What class are you failing, maybe I could help! Unless it's math…then, no…I'm not too bright when it comes to math… **

**I'd offer to be a beta reader…but I don't have much time. Sorry… See, my time is spent at school, in bed, in the fridge, staring at a bright TV screen, and writing/drawing in my notebook/sketchpad…or on the computer updating and looking for pics. :smiles: **

**- - - - - - - - - **

**MikkeyHodge - OOOOH! A hedgehog! So cool:jumps: around excitedly: I've never met a hedgehog before! I've met dogs and cats and birds…even spiders :shudders: but never hedgehogs! And a pink one at that. **

**So when will you start writing? Your stories sound…"très intéressant" :whispers: - for those of you who don't speak French…it means very interesting:smiles brightly:**

**But don't worry, I don't either, that's about all I know XD.**

**:sneezes and smile fades: …**

**Well, thank you for reviewing!**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**Ladykagome1230 - I read your poem and I really liked it! It's so true! I wrote a poem too:points to self and smiles proudly while "ooh's" and "aah's" are heard:**

**:sneeze ruins the moment:**

**:sigh: I hate being sick…**

**OH! And I'm gonna start reading your fic as soon as I'm done writing this chapter!…and updating it XD.**

**Please review again!**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**anime-lover-forever2007 - Ha ha ha, you're story sounds funny. I think It's a very good idea! When do you plan on making it, I really _would_ like to read it! Good luck with that. It's gonna be hard to make one with your own characters and plot. Believe me, I've tried, then I just gave up…But then again, that was just me. **

**:sniffles: It was such a good idea too…hmm…I can't seem to remember it though.**

**:sigh: If I can't remember it then it must not have been such a wonderful idea.**

**Oh, well, please review again!**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**A/N - PHEW! That was long! I think this chapter wouldn't have been as long if I hadn't did the review things… :sneezes:again - and again - and again:blots nose with tissue: I'm not feeling good…I hope I get some reviews for this chapter, constructive criticism appreciated, and answers to my questions above for all the reviewers I mentions. **

**:smiles sleepily: night, night**

**Dragon**

**:goes to take a nap:**


	10. Not How I Pictured It To Be

_**IMPORTANT - MAINLY ABOUT MIROKU AND SANGO!…and Toshiro too!**_

_**OH! WARNING - frightening content later on…adult supervision required, turn lights on, grab blanket and pillow, and keep out of reach of sharp objects - as some viewers tend to jump and land on said items.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 9 - Understanding**

"Sango…are you going on that date tonight?"

"Mm-hmm…" She nodded…not too happily though.

Kagome noticed this. "You sure you want too? I'm sure Toshiro would understand. Besides Miroku-"

Sango took to an abrupt stopped and turned to face the shorter girl. "What _about_ Miroku?"

"Uh…n-nothing!" She laughed nervously.

"Good! Now come one, ya gotta help me find something to wear tonight!" She grabbed her hand and off to Sango's they went.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 10 - Not How I Pictured It To Be**

Sango stood staring at the female figure in the long portion of reflecting glass standing in her bathroom.

'_It doesn't look _that_ bad! Humph!… Kagome wouldn't know how to dress for a date if her life depended on it!…'_

**(Flashback)**

Kagome yawned and lay her top half down on Sango's bed.

"…hey, Kagome, whaddaya think of think of this one? Too much…right…umm. OH! How about this one? I love this color. Mom said it brings out the color of my eyes…but it's a bit too short, he might try something. Hey! I love the frills on-"

"SANGO!" Kagome shot up and glared at the girl who was standing in a lake of clothing and talking about the few hundred dresses and skirts she had for an hour and a half. "_Enough_ already! You asked me to help you, but so far, you haven't 'asked' me about any of them. Sure you held 'em up, but not a single word's been able to come from my point of view, so _shut up_ already and just take that red dress hanging on the door!" Kagome angrily pointed to the burgundy wine-ish strapless, knee length dress with a sash that covered the waist area.

Sango dropped the black, frilly dress she was holding and stepped out of the mess of clothes. "This?" She fingered the soft material. Her brows came together and a sigh escaped her lips. "Kagome, this is for the father daughter dance next week. I'd rather not wear this at all, but my mom insisted. Besides, I'd like something nice!" She turned and glared at the raven- haired girl.

"That one is nice!"

Sango rolled her eyes and resumed digging for 'the perfect choice'. And after a few minutes, Sango pulled out a big white box and laid it on the bed, right next to a drowsy Kagome.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Sango smiles at her. "This," She took off the lid, "is it!" She squealed with delight as she pulled out a very short, sleeveless, black dress that completely covered up her chest and neck area and tied around her back. It had two strips of silky material that loosely hung from under each arm on the wearers body and tied around the wrists. All in all, it was a very beautiful dress. "I got it last month! Like it?"

Kagome, on the other hand, had somewhat of a disgusted look on her face.

"What? You don't' like it?" Sango held an injured look on her face.

"No, it's not that, Sango…it's just that, well, it looks a little…" She waved her hand about, as if trying to have it describe the word for her.

"A little what?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Uh…well, _revealing_ don't you think?"

Sango looked slightly appalled. " I- …but-…you- … NO!" She stammered.

Kagome sighed. "Sango, it's much shorter than all the other ones! Like that one," She pointed to a pretty dark green dress that Sango was holding earlier. "You said that one was too short, but it's not even half as short as this one!

"Yes it is!"

"That's not what I mean, Sango."

"Well, then what do you mean?"

"I mean, if you wear that…you'll look…I dunno, desperate."

Sango sighed. "Kagome, I appreciate you're help, but I'm not desperate. I dunno, but Toshiro's really nice and I want him to like me, 'kay?"

"He already does like you, Sango. And what's so special 'bout him, what about Miro-"

Sango clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't. Even. Say it! There's plenty special about him. For example," She let Kagome go, "he's not a pervert…"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing-" Sango cut her off and began pushing her out the door.

"Yeah, but-"

"Buh - bye Kagome!" She closer the door.

On the other side, Kagome sighed and walked down the stairs. In Sango's room, she too sighed. "No way am I gonna look desperate…" She ran into her bathroom and put on her dress, did her make-up and her hair, and accessorized.

**(End Flashback)**

"It's not 'desperate' at all! Kagome doesn't know what she's talking about! Hmm…" She licked her finger and wrapped it around a few strands that she withdrew from their current place and twirled it, causing it to hang at her left temple in a spiral manner. She smiled, albeit slightly empty.

"Well, off I go…" She took a deep breathe and stepped out of her bathroom, but stopped; suddenly remembering something. She ran off toward the staircase. "Dad, is mom home yet?" She yelled down to him.

"No, Sango, why?" He called back.

"When you two went dancing last week, mom took my shoes! Did you see where she put them?"

"No, sorry, just wear a different pair!"

"Dad!"

"What now? I'm busy!"

She put her hands on her hips and headed downstairs. "Doing _what_ pray tell?" She said with a demanding air as she walked down the many steps.

"Something very…important!"

"What? Where are you?"

"…"

"Hmm?" She stopped and looked around. "Dad?"

A cough was heard from the kitchen. "Shh! Kohaku, quiet, she'll hear you!"

She smiled wickedly and headed for the kitchen. "Gotcha!" She jumped into the doorway. "Hmm?" She looked at them. "What are you doing?

"I told you! We're busy!" He said trying to hide whatever it was he was doing.

A look of horror came onto Sango's face. "Dad, please no…don't tell me…" She took a step back, balancing herself, as if, if she didn't, she would surely fall over.

"Sango, honey, um…I'm so sorry! I walked into the kitchen and wanted to make a snack. Kohaku called me over to watch a movie, and I accidentally hit it with the tray…" He stepped aside and Sango put her hand up to her mouth and shook her head.

"Yeah! He got it _real_ good!" Kohaku beamed, looking from at his father to the demolished art project and back, a proud look on his face. "Couldn't have done it better my- _oomph_!" He was cut off by a smack in the head by the man of whom he was so proud of.

"Now's no the time _son_!" His face softened and saddened as he looked back to Sango, stepping towards her in the process. "I'm really sorry." He smiled, although still looking quite grim and ashamed, "I tried to fix it though…"

Sango looked back at the disaster. It was supposed to be a self-sculpture. It didn't look half bad too, and was do next Friday. She was almost done with it too.

Sango looked back to the 'model' the nose was very pointy, unlike how she did it, the eyes were pressed in and the mouth was uneven. The overall display looked very lopsided and brought tears to her eyes. But she bit them back and smiled a warm smile at her dad, knowing that he really didn't mean it and that he tried his best to fix it.

"Thanks dad." She went up to him and gave him a small hug. She pulled away. "So, where're my shoes?"

"I really don't know. Ask Kohaku. He had them last after mom told him to put 'em away."

Sango glared at her younger brother. "Well?"

"Closet. Duh! That's where they _always_ are!" He shook his head as if annoyed and walked away.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'd better go. You're not gonna wait to meet him, are you?"

He smiled at her. "I'm sorry I ruined your project, but not _that_ sorry…" He chuckled.

Just…don't say anything that'll make me regret you're my dad, 'kay?"

"Fine. Now hurry, you said he'd be here around 6:30..." He looked at his watch. "It's 20 after."

"I have time, now let's find those shoes." And the hunt for her sandals began; but was cut short.

"Sango, apparently my watch is wrong!" Her dad yelled after opening the door to Toshiro.

"Damn!" She silently cursed as she looked through the many shoes. "HAH!" She pulled out a pair of black, open-toed slippers that tied around her ankles and half way to her knee. Quickly putting them on, she ran to the door, almost stumbling if it were not for the side table at the edge of the door.

"Toshiro! Hi!…you're early."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. She looked beautiful. The dress showed every curve of her perfect figure.

Sango blushed, realizing why he never replied. She shifted her weight.

Her dad noticed this too. "Ahem." He taped his foot and crossed his arms, not liking this boy already.

Toshiro blushed and gulped. He looked up at her, smiling. "Sango Ishikawa, you look absolutely stunning. That dress is amazing on you and you've got a wonderful body for it. How _do_ you keep so thin?" He was drooling again.

Mr. Ishikawa stepped in front of his daughter. "Where will you be going? What time will you be coming back? Can I get a number? How old are you? How long have you known my daughter? Will you…"

Sango sighed. Just like every time she goes out with a guy she likes, her dad bombards him with stupid questions.

"Dad… Movies, 11:30 or so, we don't have one, my age; give or take a year -"

Toshiro interrupted, "Give!"

Sango smiled and resumed. "okay then; give, about a week, I love you, Bye!" She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her bag and coat, and pulled Toshiro out of the house before he could continue.

"So sorry about that. So, what movie are we watching?"

"That's okay, he's over-protective, lots of dads are. Oh, um…I think it's called "Mekura Shinrin" (Blind Forest)

Sango nodded and stepped into his car.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The drive there wasn't a long one, about 15 minutes. They still had about 10 to spare, and decided to spend it getting food and drinks.

"A large popcorn and a large soda, _one_ straw." He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

She blushed. '_That seems so like Miroku…only he would have ordered a small soda, hoping I'd kiss him for relief of the saltiness of the popcorn after the soda was empty…_' She smiled and then mentally slapped herself. '_No! I'm out with Toshiro, he's very sweet. I can't be thinking about Miroku. He doesn't deserve it…the pervert…_' And again she smiled and then quickly frowned.

The lady at the register gave them the food and Toshiro paid. "Lets go!" He put an arm out for her. Sango put her right arm through his left and away they walked.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The movie was alright, not too interesting, all in all, it _was_ scary. But she'd seen better ones. She was afraid at some points and was startled at a few. But Toshiro was there and her held on to her hand. Then eventually he put an arm around her. At one point though, she couldn't wait until it was over…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**(Flashback)**

_The lady in the movie ran over to her 7 year old son, who was on the floor. His back faced her and he would not awaken. The boy hadn't moved for a long while. She began stroking his back and shaking him gently, as tears ran down her cheeks. "No, Soitsu…please wake up. Please, honey. It's mommy. Wake up baby. Wake up…" She put her head down on his back and listened intently for a heartbeat as she quieted her sniffling. _

_None._

_She gasped. "Soitsu! SOITSU! Wake up, please. Don't be dead, just don't be-" She broke out into a fit of sobs. "Please baby, wake up. Stop scaring mommy." The woman stroked her sons back gently and sniffled. Something dawned on her. She still hadn't looked at her baby to see if her was awake or not. But something told her not to. She didn't know what, but something in the back of her head said turn away and forget it. But this was he son. She loved him more than anything else. She couldn't just leave, more or less forget. "Soitsu. Please, if you're awake, look at mommy. Look at me Soitsu. Honey?" She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him again. _

_She gently pulled on him, trying to turn him around. "Soitsu? Are you-" She jumped up and screamed. She began bawling uncontrollably as her heartbeat sped up and her fear rose. She'd been through ghosts, strange people, darkness, and everything. But she wasn't prepared for this. Soitsu, her son, was lying on the floor, staring back at her. But he wasn't alive. He was dead, but it was as if someone…or something, had known right where she'd be when she moved back, for he was staring directly at her. With cuts over his face, his brows knit into a frown and…he was smiling… his face looked deadly, evil, taunting almost. She moved closer, his eyes remained on her. She got up, panicking and crying loudly to herself. She looked around and saw a door, the one she went through to find this room. _

_She looked back at him. Maybe it was just her, but he seemed closer. She began to get very frightened and, still looking at him, slowly moved toward the door. She stopped after a few steps. Fear spread throughout her body. Her heart and brain both stopped. Her son, the dead boy on the floor, his taunting eyes, they followed her… She gasped and ran for the door. The door wouldn't open. She turned around and saw no one in her son's place. He was gone. She stepped forward and paled at how afraid she was. She turned around, wanting to make a second attempt at opening the door. But stopped dead in her tracks. There was her son, deadly face, taunting eyes staring at her._

Sango jumped at seeing his face so close, it was scary. Toshiro saw her flinch and moved his hands on hers. She smiled, but frowned again at his next actions. He moved his hand onto her knee, then up to her thigh, then higher and higher until - "_Toshiro_! Stop it!" She blushed. '_Miroku would have done that too…_' She thought, then shook her head.

Toshiro smirked. "I'll stop…for now." She gulped and turned back to the movie…but didn't really mind it much. She kept thinking about a certain pervert, and then eventually each though was followed by a mental slap and scold.

**(End Flashback)**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"That was _such_ a scary movie! Especially when That guys _head fell off_!" exclaimed a 14 year old as she exited the theater.

Toshiro grabbed her hand and led her out to his car. "Well, Sango, it's 9:30, the night is still young, whaddaya wanna do now?"

"Um…I don't really-"

"Oh, come one, lets go get something to eat, 'kay?"

Sango nodded, hesitantly though.

The drove off to a nearby sushi bar and Toshiro, once again, ordered for them. "So, what's new, we didn't get to talk much at the movies." He smiled handsomely at her, but she didn't think it to be all too handsome.

Sango saw _him_, heard _his _voice, and smelled _his_ scent, but she saw _Miroku's_ face. Something in her stomach turned, a feeling swept over her for the first time that week…guilt. She felt horrible. The whole week she had ignored him and his feelings…she had ignored _hers_ too. She felt ashamed. Sango didn't realize it before, but Miroku was better that Toshiro. He had done things…perverted things, before, but never had they made her feel _that_ uncomfortable, he protected her, helped her, even when he was mad at her.

Sango couldn't take it anymore. She hated people like that…people like Kikyo and her group of friends. But now, now she was just like them. Her hands slammed down on the table and she stood, interrupting what Toshiro was saying.

"Sango? What are you doing? Sit down!" He demanded, embarrassed at the commotion they caused.

"Toshiro, you're very sweet, and a nice guy, but I think I should go now…" She looked at him seriously, hope showing in her eyes. '_Please take me home…_'

"Sango, I told you, sit down. You're not going anywhere yet, we're not done with tonight, now _sit_!" He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

She grew afraid. "Toshiro, what are you doing, let me go! I wanna go _home_!"

"I said _no_!" He pulled her down again, this time looking at her intensely. "I asked you out, you said yes, I paid, we ate, now _I_ want to have some fun!"

She gasped. '_Does he mean-?_" She got her answer when he smiled wickedly.

"No…" She whispered. "_No_!" Sango stood and pulled away, then began running away. She opened the door quickly and stopped, as cold drops fell onto her back. '_I _knew_ I should have brought a coat!_' She thought anxiously. '_I don't care anymore! I've hurt Miroku, and now…if I don't get out of here and away from him, I'm gonna hurt myself_!' Sango ran out the door, into the cold night.

"Sango, get back her you damn girl!" Toshiro ran to his car and unlocked it.

She kept running. The car started and her pace quickened. She turned her head. An alleyway…dark though.

He was coming.

'_I don't care, I have to_!' And in she went. The rain was making her shiver. '_I'm gonna get so sick…and so grounded…_' She thought as she felt a sneeze coming on. The dark haired girl ran helplessly to a neighborhood where she hadn't been in a long time. But it was one of the few places that held a home for her…a home that she felt very safe in.

'_I think…I…lost him…_' Sango couldn't think…she was so tired and cold. Her brain was slowing down and she felt as if she would collapse at any minute.

Sango came up to a big house with a car parked in front. '_Please be home…_' She knocked on the door, quietly.

Nothing.

She used up all the strength she had and banged on the door, tears slid down her cheeks. She was afraid of Toshiro, and didn't want to be outside alone anymore. She wanted someone to comfort her…

"Please…open up…" She whispered. "…please…"

Sango felt lightheaded. She slammed her fists against the door one more time.

"Alright, I'm comin', I'm comin'!" A voice from behind the door yelled. The door opened. "Whaddaya want?" A young man asked in an aggravated way.

He stopped and his featured softened. There stood a wet and messy— "Sango?"

Sango smiled. Her heart fluttered. The only comforting face she'd seen all day, besides her father. She was more than happy to be here, in his presence, and she hoped to god that he would forgive her. She didn't know why, but she cared…a lot.

"Miroku" was the last word that escaped her blue, trembling lips before she fell unconsciously into his arms.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N - HURRAH! I'm all better… Well, I have been for awhile.. And _then_ I kind of forgot about the computer and my fic too. But now that I'm back on it, it shouldn't matter, right?**

**OH! And I'm sorry that I didn't reply to the reviewers in this, but I decided to give you a longer chapter. **

**Give me some ideas for the next chapter, please! **

**Please review, constructive criticism is much appreciated, yaddah, yaddah, so on and so on…**

**Oh, and about the "_IMPORTANT_"message,_ I _thought it was scary…so don't hate me…just regard the note…  
****Dragon**


	11. In Need of Comfort

**IMPORTANT! - _Miroku/Sango themed chapter ahead._**

**ALSO IMPORTANT - _My username has changed! _**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N - So sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. I've been busy with my other fanfics. I've been trying to update on 'Closed' for awhile, and two chapters are up! WOO!**

**Then, my NEW one, 'Change of Heart' is a Jakotsu/Kagome story - I felt bad that there weren't any, so I made my own. It's kind of a challenge.**

**Um, the chapter flashback thing… it's a bit different this time. You see, the last chapter was about Kagome, so I thought that we should go over the chapter_ before_ that one. And here ya go!**

**Please read and REVIEW! I'd love it very much!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 10 - Not How I Pictured it To Be**

Sango came up to a big house with a car parked in front. '_Please be home…_' She knocked on the door, quietly.

Nothing.

She used up all the strength she had and banged on the door, tears slid down her cheeks. She was afraid of Toshiro, and didn't want to be outside alone anymore. She wanted someone to comfort her…

"Please…open up…" She whispered. "…please…"

Sango felt lightheaded. She slammed her fists against the door one more time.

"Alright, I'm comin, I'm comin!" A voice from behind the door yelled. The door opened. "Whaddaya want?" A young man asked in an aggravated way.

He stopped and his featured softened. There stood a wet and messy- "Sango?"

Sango smiled. Her heart fluttered. The only comforting face she'd seen all day, besides her father. She was more than happy to be here, in his presence, and she hoped to god that he would forgive her. She didn't know why, but she cared…a lot.

"Miroku" Was the last word that escaped her blue, trembling lips before she fell unconsciously into his arms.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 11 - In Need of Comfort**

Miroku brought her unconscious form into the house and laid her on the couch, hoping she would be comfortable enough. He ran to the kitchen, where he got a warm, damp cloth and then to a closet in the hallway for a blanket.

What happened to her? Why is she here? Is she alright?

These and more questions floated through his mind. Worry consumed him.

After picking a rather large and fluffy blanket, he went to the couch where Sango lay, blue and shivering. Her dress was wet and she'd catch a cold if something wasn't done.

He took a deep breath.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Morning light filled the room and caused Sango to stir in her sleep. Her eyes opened groggily and she tried to recall where she was and what happened the other night.

"Mmm…" She groaned as she looked around. She tried to sit up again, this time felt a heavy weight on her abdomen and looked at it.

"Hmm? Oh, you're awake! Did you sleep well?" Miroku looked up at her and smiled charmingly.

SLAP!

The birds sitting on the trees around the house lifted their wings and flew off into the distance, as if giving the two some 'time alone'.

"What was that for?" He yelled at her.

Sango blushed. Did he just…? He did. Miroku yelled at her. Something he'd never done before.

She looked away.

"Hmm?" His features softened as he gripped her chin gently and turned her attention back to him.

"Sorry." He whispered, causing her face to flame. He was so close. Even a color-blind dog could tell how red her face was at that moment.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, Sango."

"It's okay…umm, sorry for hitting you."

He smiled and let her go. "Hungry?"

Sango shook her head no. "So…why am I here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Oh."

"You came to the door last night, cold and crying. What happened?"

Oh. She remembered now. That Toshiro. Damn him.

"Did it have anything to do with your date?" He asked knowingly.

He read her mind! That was it, the only way he could have figured it out was if he- wait, no. He knew. Miroku was smart.

She nodded dumbly.

"I hate to say 'I told ya so'." He moved a stray hair from her face and behind her ear.

"Yeah well, go right ahead. You were right, I was…wrong." She replied to his comment after finally regaining the ability of speech that had some how left her.

Miroku stared at her, a grin forming on his handsome face. "Really?"

"Don't get _too_ used to it, Miroku." Sango spat.

"Already have, my dear, already have." He left her alone to get breakfast ready.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sango watched him leave. She though he'd be a jerk and tell her that she should have listened to him, and that if she had, none of this would've happened. But he didn't. Then again. This was Miroku. He might be a pervert, but he's the sweetest pervert out there.

She smiled. Slowly she slid the blanket off her and attempted to stretch. A blast of cold air rushed across her body, she half-_naked_ body, as she just noticed. With a yelp she covered herself up again.

All that was left was her bra and panties. She gulped. She came her fully clothed didn't she? That is…unless she and Toshiro got farther that she thought.

Her eyes narrowed and rolled toward the kitchen, where Miroku was happily humming a tune.

Wrapping the blanket around her, she made her way to the room where her savior resided; the blanket trailing behind.

She stood behind him. She raised her hand. She brought it forward and -

He ducked before it made contact.

"Wha-?" She blinked.

"That blanket rustles, at least pick a softer one." He smiled and resumed his humming.

"Hentai!"

"Hmm?"

Palm met cheek for a brief moment as he turned around.

He sighed. "Again?"

"Miroku! You-you…_Ugh_!" She turned around and walked away.

Miroku, being as fast with his reflexes as he is, stepped on the trailing part of the blanket and off it came, leaving an uncovered Sango.

"Eep!" She tried to cover herself and hide from the young mans wandering eyes.

"Hentai! Miroku! Give it back!"

He smirked. "Make me."

She gasped. Was he…playing with her? She frowned.

"Mir-_ai_!" She close her eyes as she felt herself fall. Only, she never reached the ground. Was it all so sudden that she didn't even feel it?

She opened her eyes to a firm chest and shoulders. "Hmm?" Sango looked up. He was so close. _So close_. She could smell his cologne, and feel his breath on her nose.

"Miroku…" She whispered more than said. "What are you-"

Her sentence was cut short as Miroku brought his lips to hers. She couldn't believe it. He was kissing her! And she wasn't pushing him away like she wanted to…she _did_ want to, didn't she? Oh, but his lips were so soft…and his body was so warm. She couldn't help herself…she _moaned_.

Miroku smiled into the kiss. He was thinking somewhere along the same lines. Only, he liked the way her breasts were against him, and the was his arms moved along her _naked_ back. What could he say? She was beautiful.

He licked her bottom lip and asked for entrance.

Sango didn't know what to do. Should she let him, what would happen? How far would it go?

Her body defied her and allowed him in. She decided instead of punishing it, she'd comply.

Again she moaned. Her arms snaked around his neck and her fingers traced their was from the top of his head, around the short ponytail; releasing it in the process, and down to his neck-where she stayed for a little while longer, massaging it and gently tickling the back of it.

Miroku let out a moan of his own and pulled her closer. He was officially having the best time of his life, and he might as well say the same for her.

He pulled his head back and smiled when she whimpered.

He kissed down from her mouth to her jaw line, where he stopped and licked it before heading down to her neck. There he kissed, sucked, and licked all around until finding the right spot. It was in between her collarbone and neck.

She moaned loudly and he chuckled into her skin.

Sango was in heaven, or at least as close as she could get at the moment. He was leaving butterfly kisses everywhere.

"Miroku…" She moaned.

Her eyes drifted closed a long time ago. Now they snapped open. What was she doing?

"Miroku…" She said more sternly. "We-"

"Right." He smiled even more charmingly then ever. "Your clothes are in the bathroom."

She gasped when he planted one more little kiss on her lips before moving away and getting back to the cutting board, where he was earlier chopping carrots.

She blushed a bright red and quickly went to the bathroom.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Miroku wasn't disappointed at all. He at least got to kiss her, _and_…he got her to _moan_ his name.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sango was now fully dressed…even if her dress was revealing. She cursed herself for not listening to Kagome, and now she was feeling self-conscious and ashamed…in front of _Miroku_ for heavens sake.

Her face flamed as she saw him sitting there eating his breakfast. He looked so handsome even when he _was_ stuffing his face. No! She shook her head. '_Snap out of it, Sango…it's Miroku…_'

He looked up at her and that command flew past her head. '_Never mind_…' His maroon eyes looked her over and she immediately wished she was buried underground or something else that would conceal her. She tried to pull her dress down a bit more.

"Are you hungry?" He motioned to her plate, ignoring how much of her legs were showing. He couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous at how she would dress up so nicely and look so sexy for some stranger, and wear nothing in particular around him.

He waved the matter aside and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

He nodded and resumed eating.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She walked home after denying Miroku the pleasure of giving her a ride.

She smiled, it was 11 and she already felt as if her day was complete. Walking through the door, she realized just what her mistake was. Her dad. He was gonna kill her.

There was a note on the fridge…no…two of them.

The first one said:

"Sango,

We have to talk when you get home.

Dad"

She gulped. The second one was written very messily. Sango smiled as she recognized the handwriting right away. She must have handed the note to her dad earlier today while Sango was out.

"Hey! I called you last night, but your dad said you didn't get home. Was your date that entertaining? Meet me at the Sushi Bar at noon and we'll talk. Oh! And I invited Kagome too.

Rin"

She smiled. Rin was gossip master at school, so Sango probably wouldn't tell her all of it.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N - Woohoo! I did it! I managed to finish this chapter _without_ having to tear my hair out due to the short length of it! Added a little lime in there too.**

**Okay, sooooo...review!**


	12. Hidden Secrets

**And here it is— chapter 12! I'm so happy everyting's been working out lately! Enjoy!  
**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 11 - Troubles of My Own**

Kagome stood over him. Watching him silently as he dosed off. She couldn't help but smile. But soon, that smile faded. He was so young. So innocent. Well, at least as innocent as 12 year old boys could get.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you…but I really don't think you deserve such burden as big as this. Sweet dreams Souta." She whispered as she pulled his bangs from his eyes.

She quietly left his room and walked into her own.

Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow she would visit the hospital right after school. She would make sure everything was fine and mama and grandpa would be coming home.

Kagome smiled to herself as she got ready for bed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 12 - Hidden Secrets**

Kagome shot up from bed, screaming and sweat pouring down her forehead.

What a nightmare that was. Never before had she dreamt something so… so _horrid_.

Her brows came together in thought. What _did_ she dream about? She remembered that it was scary, and that she felt uncomfortable, but…she couldn't remember _what_ it was that she saw.

Quickly, she brought her blanket up and wiped the sweat from her forehead and cheeks.

She lazily brought her legs over the edge of her bed and raised her arms high above her head to stretch. Pain shot up her back and down her legs. She yelped and slouched down, holding herself. Her breathing was ragged. Kagome sat there, waiting for her it to take on it's normal pace, and as soon as it did, she stood and walked to the bathroom.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Typical. Every morning she'd wake up looking like a yeti. Her hair was all over the place and her face was unusually puffy. She lifted her shirt and turned around to examine her back. A large bruise taking up about half of her back was located on the middle, but it wasn't any particular shape, just mainly scattered. There were scrapes as well, but most of them were so small, that they were already fading.

Scenes from the other night came back to her. The fight with Suo, the abuse she went through, Souta…

"Souta!" Her eyes widened and she pulled her shirt back down as she ran out of her bedroom and straight to Souta's.

"Souta?" She asked as she knocked on the door. She was sweating again. Just as the door opened, did she realize her mistake. Last night, nothing happened to Souta. Only her. She sighed and hugged him.

"Whoa! What are you doing, sis? Uh…I love you, too?" He pat her on the back, with a confused look on his face.. "Umm…so, what happened?"

Kagome pulled back and looked at him. He didn't seem to understand. She wouldn't make a big deal out of it. It didn't hurt that_ much_.

She went back into her room, thinking of how she could prevent her friends touching her back,.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She stepped downstairs, trying her hardest not to get noticed by her stepfather, but failed terribly.

"Kagome…did you take in consideration what we talked about last night?" His eyes gleamed evilly.

Kagome stood frozen at the spot where she attempted to tiptoe to the door. It was him. She dreamt about him. The one who gave her the nightmares, made her sweat and scream in horror, the one who woke her up in the middle of the night, was her stepfather, Suo.

She felt her stomach twist and turn in an unpleasant way. All she wanted to do now was run out the door and into her mothers arms. Kagome didn't have to tell herself twice, she hated the man, and all the things he'd do to her.

She gulped, remembering that she was in the middle of a conversation. "I-uh…um…mmm." She couldn't find the right words; so she nodded - simple.

"Good girl. Don't let it happen again. Now listen, I'm staying at work for a business meeting late tonight, won't be back 'til 8:30 or so. You'll come home straight after …wherever your going, to prepare dinner for Souta and yourself. And, Kagome, don't burn the house down." He uttered that last comment right before stepping out the door.

Kagome sighed. She _would_ be home, just not right after she met with her friends. She smiled to herself and happily trotted off.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Kagome over here!" The raven haired girl called from across the street.

"Hey Sango!" She smiled happily and looked both ways before crossing and sitting down next to her. She looked around. "Hmm?"

"What?"

"Where's Rin?"

"Oh, she's not here yet, she called and said she'd be a little late." Sango crossed her legs.

"How was your date?" She nudged her in the arm and kept a grin on her face.

Sango's face darkened and her smile disappeared for a moment. Then a blush spread across her cheeks. She smiled faintly, remembering the night before. "It was nice…"

"Hmm? You sure? What's wrong Sango?" Kagome placed a hand on the older girls shoulder.

"What makes you think anything's wrong? Nothings wrong!" She laughed nervously.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She looked down and blushed again.

"Rin said you never came home last night…What happened?" Kagome had a hint of worry and disappointment in her voice.

"Nothing." Sango frowned and crossed her arms, turning away from her best friend.

"Come on, Sango. You can tell me anything, remember?" Kagome squeezed her shoulder in attempt to reassure her.

"Well…" She sighed. Kagome was right. What's the point of keeping something from someone when they'll eventually find out.

"Okay." She gripped the younger girls shoulders. "But you have to swear you won't tell Rin."

Kagome laughed. She wasn't expecting that. She thought she'd say something like, you won't tell Miroku, or my dad, or, most commonly, anyone. But she said Rin. It was funny.

"What?" Sango raised a brown brow.

"Nothing, go ahead."

"Okay, her goes. Well, first we went to the movies…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome felt her eyes begin to tear. Poor Sango. But hey, on the plus side…she went to Miroku's…that explained all the blushing.

She gasped. What happened between them? Kagome smiled and her eyes grew wide.

"What? Kagome! I though I could tell you this! But I see now that I shouldn't have! All you wanted to do was make fun of me! I can't _believe _y-"

"You went to Miroku's?" Kagome interrupted, squealing.

Sango looked down and blushed. Here we go again…

Kagome noticed this and her smile widened. She squealed.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Now what?"

"I _knew_ it!"

"Knew what Kagome?" Sango looked down at her notebook. She knew what was coming, but decided to just play stupid.

"You and-and Miroku!"

"What about us?" She looked her in the eye now.

"You _like_ him!" Kagome squealed and clapped her hands together. "I knew it!"

"Don't be silly Kagome, that's completely-"

"Oh, sure." She grinned.

"Really!" Sango put her hands up in defense. "There's nothing going on between me and that pervert!"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but the Rin beat her to it. "Hey guys! Okay, so, scoot, scoot, make way for me." Rin moved Sango and Kagome over and giggled as she sat down to face Sango.

"Sooooo, what happened?"

Kagome laughed and made a gesture toward her friend that was 'on the spot'. Sango caught on. She decided to give Rin, the _short_ version. That way, it wouldn't get out all over school.

"Let's go inside and talk." Kagome motioned for the three of them to go into the Sushi bar.

"Good idea!" Rin jumped up and ran to the door. She turned around. "Coming?"

The two nodded.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome ran down the sidewalk and across the street. She ran though the park and over a series of hills.

'_Ten minutes away my ass! The damn hospital's 40 away if you run!_'

She sprinted and turned the corner rapidly, almost sliding off the curb.

CRASH!

Kagome landed on her back. A jolt of pain shot up her back and she screamed out.

"Kagome!"

She knew that voice.

Two hands helped her up and brushed the dust off her back, eliciting another yelp.

"Uh, sorry."

"Inuyasha! I'm…fine. I gotta go."

"Feh. Woman, you at least owe me a 'thank you." He replied smugly.

Kagome looked at him in awe. "Hey! _You're_ the one that pushed _me_ down!"

"That's only cause you weren't watching!"

"Was too!"

"Nu-uh!"

Kagome stepped closer. "I was too watching, now if you don't mind, I have to go."

Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer.

Her face flamed, but her back burned. And no, not the same thing.

Inuyasha turned her over. She saw a blush crawl upon his face before he flipped her.

'_What's he doing?_'

Inuyasha lifted her shirt and she yelped and fidgeted out of his grasp. He wouldn't let her, though.

"What the hell is…"

Kagome blushed and slapped him when she got the chance. "None of your business Inuyasha! Leave me alone!"

And while Inuyasha was busy registering what happened and rubbing his cheek, Kagome ran off.

She felt like crying. He was so…._rude_ sometimes.

The hospital was in her view now. She had no chance but to speed up if she wanted to make it there before 2. Then she could get home and tell Souta.

Despite her back's disagreement, she ran.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Higurashi please." She said to the secretary, hastily and out of breath.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked calmly.

"Yes, yes. Higurashi, Kagome. I'm here to see my grandfather!"

"Alright miss, just a moment. Ahh her we are, Higurashi. B64. Have a nice-"

"Thank you!" Kagome ran for the elevator, but seeing as it was already closing and full, she ran to the stairs. Not much to climb, just a floor.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She opened the door and it slammed against the wall. Kagome took deep intakes of breath and raspy exhales.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi stood and ran to embrace her daughter.

"Mom!" She looked over her mother's shoulder. "Grandpa!" With a tear escaping her eye, she kneeled beside him and pulled him into a hug. So much had happened.

"Kagome…?" Her mother questioned worriedly, causing Kagome herself t fear the worst.

She just closed her eyes and tightened her grip. '_Come on gramps, wake up…_' She pleaded mentally.

"Kagome, honey…why is your back bleeding?"

Her eyes shot open.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Ehh...not many ideas for the next chapter. lol. That's okay, I'll try to think of something...**

**R & R everyone! **

**Dragon**


	13. Lies

**Let's set something straight before I continue! There's been some confusion and I guess it's my fault... **

**InuYasha is not a half demon in this story, nor is he any part demon. Therefore, he can't smell her blood, he has no cute doggy ears…:sobs:…and no nails. His hair is silver…well, just because I felt like leaving it silver. (you can't change that, no matter what - it's just not Inuyasha if you do. Eh...human doesn't count…)**

**And the reason this took me so long was because school started and I've been getting tons of homework, babysitting jobs, and not enough sleep. But, since it's Friday, I CAN TYPE ALL I WANT AND THE SLEEP IN 'TIL 3:D WOO!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 12 - Hidden Secrets**

She opened the door and it slammed against the wall. Kagome took deep intakes of breath and raspy exhales.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi stood and ran to embrace her daughter.

"Mom!" She looked over her mother's shoulder. "Grandpa!" With a tear escaping her eye, she kneeled beside him and pulled him into a hug. So much had happened.

"Kagome…?" Her mother questioned worriedly, causing Kagome herself to fear the worst.

She just closed her eyes and tightened her grip. '_Come on gramps, wake up…_' She pleaded mentally.

"Kagome, honey…why is your back bleeding?"

Her eyes shot open.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 13 - Lies**

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered. When Inuyasha pushed her down, it must have caused her wound to open. She mentally cursed herself for not noticing earlier.

"Kagome…" She felt very faint. As if she would fall at that minute. Her child was right there in front of her, bleeding severely. What could have happened. Being a mother, she pushed her nausea aside and stepped closer.

"Kagome." Her voice grew strict as her brows furrowed into one. "What happened."

Before she knew it, she was on her knees in front of her daughter, embracing her from behind, crying her heart out.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. "Mama…I-I'm fine. I fell while I was running to the hospital. I'm fine. Really."

She couldn't do it. Telling her mother that Suo did it would crush her. Not to mention what Suo would do to the both of them if he found out.

She released the breath she'd been holding and attempted to pry her mother off of her.

Mrs. Higurashi stared into her daughters pain filled eyes. Her sad, lying smile, He reddening blouse. "Kagome…" She sighed. "Let's get that bandaged." She sniffed as she wiped her tears.

Kagome nodded as they left to the bathroom.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Dammit, Kagome! Why won't you just tell me the truth?"

Kagome winced. Her mother seldom yelled at her, and even more importantly, swore.

"Mom! I told you! You don't have to worry!"

"Worrying is my job, Kagome, I'm your mother! Now, _please_, tell me what _really_ happened!"

Kagome frowned. Her own mother didn't believe her. Well, technically, she shouldn't. But she at least thought her lie was good enough. Then again. She hadn't ever really lied all that much to her before, so that made her inexperienced.

"Mama. I already said what I had to. I fell. Please can we get off the subject?" That last sentence came out much louder and ruder than she hoped it would.

"You lower that tone, young lady!" She was on the verge of tears again. God help her, why was her own flesh and blood lying to her about something so serious. What was it she was hiding?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They made it to the room where Kagome's grandfather was located. She felt a pang of guilt when she looked at him, just _now _remembering to ask how he was.

"Mom, how's gramps?" She asked in a panic.

"He's fine honey, just a few more days in the hospital ad he'll be out." She seemed distant; never once looking her in the eye.

And again, Kagome felt bad. Today, it seemed like the whole entire world was against her.

"Mom…" She began hesitantly.

"Yes, Kagome?" Still no eye contact.

"When…when are you come home?"

"I told you, grandpa'll be out in a few days, then he-"

"No. Not gramps, _you_."

She looked down at her. "Why, what's wrong? How's Souta?" She asked quickly, almost panicking for a second.

Kagome waved her hands frantically. "No! No! He's fine, we're _all _fine! I was just wondering! Souta and I miss you…that's all."

Her mother smiled. "I guess I could come home for awhile."

Kagome stared up at her excitedly. "Really?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. But not today."

Her smile shrunk and she averted her gaze toward the ground.

"I'll come first thing in the morning, okay?"

Kagome's world grew brighter when she heard that. "Okay." She said smiling.

DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!

She gasped and looked at the clock. Five o'clock.

"Oh, no!" Her hands flew up to her head and tugged at her hair.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I gotta go home and make dinner for Souta!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked perplexed. "Well…where's Suo." She just missed at how Kagome cringed at the sound of his name.

"He had a meeting to go to. I gotta go. Love you." She hugged her mother and ran for the door.

"Wait! Kagome!"

"Hmm?" She turned around. "What?"

She smiled. "Here." She handed her some money. "Take this and hop on the nearest train, I don't want you falling again." The woman seemed sad at saying that. But Kagome just smiled.

"Got it, mom. Bye" She pecked her on the cheek and left to catch the train before it left.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome stood in a rather crowded train. She hoped she caught the right one, she wasn't really paying attention when she bought her ticket. But if it _was_ the right one, then she should be home in a couple minutes.

And true to her word, she was. She stepped out of the train and ran quickly to the shrine that she called her home.

"Kagome! You're here! I was worried! I came home and called for you, and no one answered! I thought something happened to you on your way back from school! You had me thinking you were _dead_! I could have-"

"Don't choke, Souta." She smiled at her little brothers worry for her. At least _someone_ cared enough for her to come home and wait.

He pouted. "Love ya, too, sis." And he headed in.

"Souta!" Kagome called after him.

"I'm not listening!"

"Souta?"

"Still not listening."

"Aww, come on Souta, I'm sorry, okay? I was down at the hospital and lost track of time! I'm fine see?" She spread her arms out and did a little turn to show him.

He raised a brow. "Yeah, yeah. You gonna make dinner? I'm _starving_!"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Kagome followed the little boy into the house and prepared dinner for the two of them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Later that night, Suo arrived at 8 o'clock. On the dot. Kagome had washed the dished, put Souta to bed for school in the morning, cleaned the house a little, and now sat in the living room watching TV.

"Kagome…"

She froze.

"Kagome?"

"Y-yes?" She managed to muster up the courage for at least that much.

"How was your day?"

He was asking her? She was shocked. "It was fine, thank y-"

He cut her off. "Good. What did you make?"

"Uh…some miso soup and rice balls, and some-"

Again, he interrupted, and she frowned. "Good, you may go to bed now."

She was getting tired of being treated like a kid. Who was _he_ to tell her to go to bed1? "But Suo, it's only-"

"I know, now off to bed with you, I have work to do, Kagome." And with that, he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to her bedroom.

"Good night, Kagome."

She turned around and began taking out her ponytail.

"Ahem. I said, _good night_, Kagome. When I say that, I expect you to reply the same, polite way!" He stepped closer and turned her around, to show her that he was serious.

"Good _night_." She whispered sharply.

He brought his hand up and it collided with her soft cheek, causing a red mark to appear.

Suo left and slammed the door, not at all caring that Souta was asleep.

Kagome sat on her bed. A tear escaped her and she fell on her pillow. She refused to cry. Kagome shut her eyes and 'counted sheep' until she drifted off.

_A dream is but a fantasy; a fantasy that one creates to drown out reality._

Kagome almost had a dream, that is, until a loud crash brought her springing out of her bed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Phew! Okay, no more chapters for a while, so bear with me, please. ****This, my dear friends, is because I am an idiot for having more than one fanfic...**

**R&R**

**Dragon**

* * *


	14. Barbeque

**Aaaaaaand…WE'RE BACK! ****I hate it how I haven't put in any good Kagome/Inuyasha scenes…well, not for awhile at least. So that's why this one's in. And believe me, writing i****t was frustrating. Writer's block…**

**Well, enjoy!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 13 - Lies**

"Good night, Kagome."

She turned around and began taking out her ponytail.

"Ahem. I said, _good night_, Kagome. When I say that, I expect you to reply the same, polite way!" He stepped closer and turned her around, to show her that he was serious.

"Good _night_." She whispered sharply.

He brought his hand up and it collided with her soft cheek, causing a red mark to appear.

Suo left and slammed the door, not at all caring that Souta was asleep.

Kagome sat on her bed. A tear escaped her and she fell on her pillow. No. She refused to cry. Kagome shut her eyes and 'counted sheep' until she drifted off.

_A dream is but a fantasy; a fantasy that one creates to drown out reality._

Kagome almost had a dream, that is, until a loud crash brought her springing out of her bed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 14 - Barbeque **

She didn't know whether Suo heard the noise or not, but she couldn't take the chance. So, rolling up her sheets and bedspread and tossing it out the window after tying it to her bed post, Kagome slowly made her way onto the window pane.

She looked down and gulped. Her stomach was twisting and turning and she felt a sudden urge to throw up. Kagome never did like heights.

Closing her eyes, the teenager lowered herself down the makeshift rope, praying to the Gods the knot wouldn't untie and send her tumbling towards the dirt.

Lucky for her, the almighty ones were on her side that night and decided to unknot the 'rope' at 3 feet above the ground.

She landed with a soft thud and a small gasp. In a moment, she was back on her feet and heading in the direction of the smoke rising above the trees.

She wasn't at all worried about what Suo would think, it wasn't as if he would catch her. After all, her bedroom door was locked and her lights were off. And as for Souta, he was probably still asleep. Kagome shook her head and smiled as she turned the corner and ran past her school. Souta needed at least four alarm clocks set at full blast jut to wake him up, and then three or four more men to drag him out of bed.

She stopped at Hikari Park and looked up at the many lamps hanging from the trees. She loved this park; and it just occurred to her, too. She hadn't been here since…well, she couldn't even remember. She knew it was a few years back, when her father was still alive.

Kagome walked down the brick sidewalk. As she did, she stared at the colored stones she was treading on. So beautiful. This park was always so lovely.

The wind blew and the swings squeaked and swung. Kagome stopped and stared. She smiled a sad, yet happy, smile. One might think it to be a depressing memory coming back to the young girl, and they'd be half right. The memory was not at all depressing, but a happy thought of the simple times when she and her family were…a family. She and her mom, her brother, and; she closed her eyes; her dad.

He was a great man, strict, but great. She loved him more than she did anyone else, even her mother. Sure, she spent most of her time with her, and her dad was always at work, usually she wouldn't see him all day for up to 4 days at a time. But he was always off on weekends. And when he was, the young Kagome would be the happiest girl in the world.

They went to this park maybe two or three times a weekend. She would sit on the swings and he would push her, and sometimes the other way around.

Kagome looked up at the slide.

The slide - where all the magic happened. She shook her head. Right. This is where she got her first kiss, and where her dad fell unconscious. Little Hiro… Kagome shivered whenever that name came up. What a sick, twisted, devious little boy. He stole Kagome's first kiss on the slide.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Flashback**

6 year old Kagome sat at the edge of the slide. She hated this part of the park. She absolutely loathed it. It was too high, and Kagome didn't do well at high places.

"Come on, Kagome. You can do it, try! We can go out for ice cream, okay?" a man with a kind face said encouragingly.

"No, I can't, papa! I tried, but I think you have to come and get me." Kagome frowned and crossed her arms. She _did _want that ice cream though…

"No can do, Kagome-chan." He chuckled while shaking his head. If he helped her down, how would she get over her fear of the slide?

Kagome looked at him incredulously. "What? But- Papa, I-"

"So sorry, honey, but my arms hurt, and I guess that means no ice cream." He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the swing.

"But…aw…" Kagome pouted and inhaled deeply. She prepared herself for the trip down. The wind blew harshly, as if telling her not to go down. She looked at her papa.

He was smiling and leaning on the edge of the seat, waiting for her to go down like he was a hungry man waiting for his dinner to cook up in the microwave. He was eager to have his daughter succeed.

"Here goes." Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes and straightened out her legs. Just as she arched forward and began to push back, a voice called out to her.

"Higurashi!" A boy's voice, to be precise. And Kagome knew exactly what boy that was.

Hiro Kirazaki.

"What is it, Hiro!" she said it as more of a demand than a question.

"Kagome!"

She shivered, she hated it when he called her by her given name.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Turn around!"

'_No._' She thought bitterly. "No."

"Aww, come on, Kagome! Please?" the little boy pleaded.

"Hiro," Kagome turned around rapidly. "I said, nmph!"

Kagome's eyes widened as Hiro's lips collided with hers. This was not good. Not good at all.

Kagome remembered her mother saying something about a woman's first kiss, and how special it was supposed to be. Like her mom, for example. Hers was at the Tokyo Parade, when the fireworks went off. And her best friend, Sango's mom's was on the New Year.

Kagome's was on top of a slide with a who she thought was the world's most annoying boy. She didn't think he was ugly. Of course not. He was pretty cute. Actually, very cute. But _extremely_ annoying.

Mr. Higurashi watched in amazement as his little daughter was being harassed by a boy who took this as a game.

He stood and calmly pushed the child away from Kagome and frowned at him.

"Young man! How would you like it if Kagome did that to you?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

Hiro shrugged. "I'd like it I guess. Kagome's pretty."

The older man sighed. "Who're you here with, kid?"

"Hiro. And I'm here with my dad." Hiro replied, correcting him. He said this as if Mr. Higurashi was asking him what his favorite color was.

"May I speak with him?"

"Yeah sure." With that, the young boy climbed down the ladder and ran off to find his father, while a teary-eyed Kagome sat on the slide staring at her feet.

Mr. Higurashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Shh…It's alright." He soothed, but inside he was screaming. His poor 6 year old was stripped of her first kiss; her innocence in a way.

"You the guy who yelled at my boy?" A large, hairy man came up to Kagome's father.

"Wha? I didn't yell at him-"

"Shaddup, you bastard!" And Mr. Higurashi was out light a light bulb.

**End Flashback**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

But there were better things than stolen kisses.

The two would go fishing; but of course Kagome would _never_ even _think_ about hooking those poor worms. She had tried once, and started crying, for she was only 4 at the time and thought she could hear them screaming and crying.

They would go swimming at the river an hour away from their house; and one time, Kagome had been so upset that she couldn't go to a pool party with her friends, her dad had gathered their towels, buckets, shovels, a picnic basket and a blanket, and a cooler full of drinks, and drove hours to a beach were Kagome had the time of her life. They built sand castles, swam, had a picnic, and Kagome had a four scoop ice cream cone for the very first time. On the way back home at around sunset, they sang travel songs and played traveling games until Kagome fell asleep.

He would carry her up to her room and turn her night light on. He had smooth, soft, voice that he would put to use on singing Kagome lullabies if she ever awoke.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome sniffled. She was sitting on the swing, swinging back and forth slowly, her feet never leaving the sand. How she got there was beyond her, but she let herself drift off into her thoughts again.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She was 4 years old and Souta had just been born. She smiled at how little he was and thanked her parents that she wasn't as wrinkled as her little brother. That entire week of Souta's birth, Kagome felt jealous of the infant. He was getting much too much attention and she was receiving hardly any. But her father had sat her down and told her that, no matter what, she was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he would always love her more.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome smiled and allowed a tear to roll down her left cheek. She giggled softly at how silly her dad was, he would always find a way to make her laugh or smile and turn her sad world into a place of rainbows and magic.

Kagome stopped mid-laugh and frowned. She closed her eyes and tried to forget. Tried to think of something nice, something helpful. Everything always went wrong after she thought of her dad. She just wanted to forget. She just wanted to erase that memory, that painful reflection of the past that so haunted her all these years. She couldn't stand it. And Kagome did what any other confused 16-year-old would do after they'd believed they committed a crime…

She cried.

Kagome sat on the swing with her head in her hands and cried. She cried out in confusion, sadness, despair, and most of all, she cried out in hope of forgiveness for what she had done.

Another crash.

Kagome gasped and nearly fell off of the swing. She forgot all about the smoke and the noise that woke her up. Looking around, she spotted more smoke floating up to the heavens, ever so slowly. And in some strange way, she felt hypnotized. There she was, standing in a park she hadn't stepped foot in since her fathers death, at night, alone, and with nothing on but pajama bottoms and a tank top, watching the silver smoke dissolve into the midnight blue background.

It was beautiful…if you don't take into consideration that it's polluting your only source of life.

Crash. Again.

Kagome quickly snapped out of her trance like state and rushed toward the source. As she crossed the bridge, she noticed a figure standing by some sort of black; but this wouldn't be accurate for sure, for everything was pretty much black at this time of day; object. It was tall and round. The object, not the figure.

As she inched closer, she felt her knees give away as something jumped in front of her and threw her off track. Her rear hit the grass and she looked to the side at the critter that caused her to trip.

Silly rabbit.

She gasped. Now the figure was looking at her, and coming extremely close…if 10 or so yards was at all close.

She froze, if there was a record for being most still, Kagome would have for sure beaten it. She wasn't moving, breathing, or blinking.

"Ka-Kagome?" The figure, _man_ stuttered.

Kagome gasped as she recognized that voice. And with a push off the ground, she was running and in his arms.

"Inuyasha! You scared me! I thought you were some lunatic and I thought he would- I thought I was- Inuyasha…" She squeezed his neck tighter and he blushed as a result.

"Kagome…what are you doing out here in the first place?" He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Kagome blushed this time.

She moved away after realizing she'd been gripping onto him like he'd been a lifeline. "Sorry…" She mumbled, embarrassed.

"N-no problem." Another blush. "So, you didn't answer me. Why are you out here?"

"Why am I- Inuyasha! Was that you who was making that noise?" She demanded an answer with her glare, if he could even see it.

"Uh! What noise?" He covered the black object up.

"The noise and the smoke!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Kagome, but there _is_ no noise _or_ smoke." He nodded.

Kagome smirked. "Then what's that?" she pointed to a swirl of gray fluff emerging from within the black thing Inuyasha was hiding.

"Uh!"

"Inuyasha! Come off it! Just tell me what you're hiding!"

Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Barbeque…"

"What?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I said, _barbeque_!" Inuyasha turned away. He heard some stifled noises and turned back around, only to face a laughing Kagome.

"Do you _honestly_ mean to tell me that you've been barbequing out here? What're you trying to cook? The stars?" She giggled again.

Inuyasha's face flamed as he pouted and turned away once more. "_No_!"

Kagome sighed. "Sorry." She wiped away a tear. "Uh, do you need help?"

Inuyasha hesitated again, but nodded nonetheless.

Kagome smiled and stepped up behind Inuyasha and in front of the grill. "Okay. First you need the liquid lighter fluid."

"Uh…here." He handed her a can of the said liquid.

Kagome blinked. "This is still full, what did _you_ use?"

Inuyasha pointed down at three empty cans. "That, why?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Are you serious? The _whole_ thing?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. _Why_?"

Kagome chuckled. That explained the noise and the smoke. "Pay attention. You drizzle a little on the top of the coal." She stopped. "First you need coal…"

She reached inside a bag of charcoal, a nearly _empty_ bag of charcoal. She sighed and shook her head.

Hopeless.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After she taught him the basics, and then the cooking methods, they had some nice chicken and ribs grilling and on a platter.

"So…Inuyasha." She helped herself to a drumstick that Inuyasha made her eat to show his thanks. Kagome _loved_ chicken. "Why a barbeque? Now, I mean."

Inuyasha sat next to her. "I got into a fight with my dad and ran down to the park. He said we'd go camping, but we never did. He decided to stay late at work. I said some things I probably shouldn't have, too…"

"Oh…" Kagome nodded, but disagreed inside. So what if he stayed late? It was just one promise broken.

"He'd been saying that since I was 12, but he always found something else to do." Inuyasha attacked his ribs, one by one, devouring all but the bone - leaving a lovely barbeque sauce mustache and goatee.

Kagome swallowed. "You shouldn't be so upset at him, I'm sure he has a good reason why…" She trailed off as she wiped off the mess Inuyasha had made on his perfect face.

They both blushed deeply.

Inuyasha nodded. "Right, sorry."

Kagome smiled. "Why are you sorry? It's your dad. I'm mad at Suo all the time!"

"But he's not _your_ dad." Inuyasha stared at her, sympathetically, forgivingly, pitifully, she didn't know.

"Yeah, well, I was mad at my dad a lot… I wish I wasn't though." Kagome held back tears.

And again, this memory just doesn't go away, does it?

"You okay?" He put a hand around her and she looked up, blushing like crazy.

"What? Oh! Yeah! Fine! Great! Never been better!" she rambled.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "'kay." He let her go and resumed his 'eating'.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha made her feel better and she was grateful. She took another bite and sighed contently.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Inuyasha stuck a hand out to help her up.

Kagome reached for it and stood, hands still entwined. "Thanks, but I can do it myself. Suo doesn't know I'm out. And we had a fight earlier. I don't want him to get even _more_ angry with me."

She smiled reassuringly.

Inuyasha nodded and let her go. Kagome began walking down the path, but changed her mind and hugged Inuyasha from behind as he was putting out the fire. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

And she ran home.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Eeeh! I'm so excited! ...Not really. This chapter turned out terrible. I was hoping for romance, but not as much, and not as obvious... :sigh: I'm such a picky person... **

**More coming soon:) **

**Dragon**


	15. Author's Note!

-1Hey guys! :D

So, I'm ecstatic that some of you have still been reviewing my stories, even after this long period of ignorance on my part. Let my just say that I have not given up on my stories, and so please, I beg of you all, don't give up on me either. I'm going through a rough time. Well, somewhat rough. I'm dealing with college things and my social life seems to be at its peak, lol.

It's not that I have no further interest in Inuyasha, or Harry Potter, or Kingdom Hearts, it's just that I've had less of an interest in keeping up with my writing. You know how it is.

It's like music. You find a song you absolutely adore, and you binge. And then the song gets incredibly old, and you just don't have the patience to listen to it another time. But then after not listening to the song for a while, you go back to hear just one more time, and you think, 'Oh! Why in the world did I ever stop listening to this?'.

Well, it's like that with my stories. I'm a at point in life where I've fan fiction-ed my self out. So a little more time, I'll be able to come back and write, write, write! This has happened many times before, as some of my loyal followers would know. So no worries!

Please keep reviewing! But you don't really have to keep reminding me to post, lol. I mean, you can if you really want to, but I have the fullest intention of continuing these stories.

- Dragon


End file.
